Grace In The Sky
by AFangirlofSorts
Summary: For as long as Skye could remember she had been alone. There would be times where she thought she could find a home, but in the end she was always proved wrong. Skye never had anything to hold onto, but that all changed with two pink lines.
1. Prologue: Promises

**A/N: Hope you enjoy.**

 **Summary: For as long as Skye could remember she had been alone. There would be times where she thought she could find a home, but in the end she was always proved wrong. Skye never had anything to hold onto, but that all changed with two pink lines.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Original idea credited to Red lighting.**

 **Beta: Uiop12092**

* * *

 **Prologue: Promises**

"Are you certain these documents are authentic?"

"No one will be able to tell the are your best shot of staying off of their radar."

The woman licked her lips, her brown eyes glazed over as she stared at the manila folder resting haphazardly on the table. If she had the chance, she would have forged the documents for herself, but she was worried and rightfully so. Her friend assured her Erik, the man dressed in all black sitting across from her, was good at what he did and never got caught in his affairs.

Even still, the woman was hesitant to trust the man, but she had always been distrusting of the people around her.

Taking a breath, the woman lifted her head to look into the man's blue eyes, "Alright. How much do I owe you?"

Erik tilted his head to the side, a smirk present on his face, "On the house."

"Why," the woman asked sharply, her brown eyes narrowing at the man.

Erik only chuckled and ran his fingers through his curly black hair, "What can I say? I don't like charging beautiful women who are in need."

The woman stared at him quizzically, but made no other reply to Erik as she took the folder into her cold fingers. Although there were only a dozen thin sheets of paper inside, the weight of what these documents meant was heavy on her shoulders.

"Thank you," the woman whispered breathless.

Erik nodded with a look of sympathy and understanding on his face.

She put the folder into her laptop carrier, slid out of the red booth and walked out of the diner without another word. It was late, she needed to get home to someone who was expecting her to come back like she promised. Every time the woman left, she always promised that she would come back and every night or afternoon she kept that promise to the girl with the green eyes. Adjusting the black strap on her shoulder, the woman continued down the empty streets of the city.

Now she wouldn't have to run anymore, she could stop and settle down in a place without constantly looking over her shoulder. Maybe for once she would be able to breathe without the thought of someone watching her from behind or above. After walking for several minutes, the woman arrived to the place she needed to be. Across the way was an alley, she could just barely make out the dark silhouette that was her home.

It was a van that she lived in, but she hadn't spent the night in there since a few months ago. Now it served more of means of transportation and living on the run. Content with seeing her former home, the woman entered the building. The rush of cool air caused her brown hair to blow out of her face.

"Look who's back," said the man, Jamie, who worked at the front desk of this place.

The woman gave him a kind smile, "I didn't know you would still be here Jamie."

"Ah, it's only eleven at night, I don't have to close up until twelve," the older man said.

"Of course," the woman replied, "I've got the money for this month and last month's rent."

Jamie waved her off, "Don't worry about it, just be careful. This place still needs to be refurbished after the last quake."

The young woman nodded her head, a nervous smile on her face as she walked passed him to get to the stairs. Although she had it under control, there was the one time she could no longer keep it at bay. Luckily no one else knew that, except for someone she trusted with her life.

She raced up the stairs, taking two, three at a time if she could. After her trek up the few flights of stairs, she made it to her floor and quickly found her room down the hall. This place used to be a small hotel, but because of low funding and other issues, it became an a low income tenant place. She hated to admit it, but she was near rock bottom. Either she lived _here_ or she live in her van parked across the street.

Pulling out her key, she unlocked her door, 21B , and entered the dimly lit room. Every suite in this old tenant was the same, two rooms turned into one large one. What would have been one small living room was now a big one with four windows, one kitchen, two bathrooms and two rooms. She walked down the small hallway and entered the large living room to see her friend sitting on the couch.

"Hey," he said to her with a smile, "How'd it go?"

The brown eyed woman took a seat on the couch next to him, "Well. I got the documents, but I don't like him Lincoln."

The man, Lincoln, rolled his eyes in response, "Oh come on, he isn't that bad."

"Pfff, sure he isn't," the woman replied sarcastically, "But I'm over it. I got the paperwork so we're good to go."

"Do you have any idea where you'll go from here," Lincoln asked her curiously. He wouldn't be able to come along.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I think I'll head south."

"Why south," Lincoln asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I need to stay off the radar and," the woman replied grinning, "I may or may not have lead them on a false trail to New York."

Lincoln laughed happily, "Of course you did. Skye the brilliant hacker strikes again." Her smile grew wider and brighter at the sound of her new name, her name.

"Yeah, I'm just that good," Skye said with a teasing grin, "How was she while I was gone?"

Lincoln sighed dramatically, "Fussy as ever. Although she can't talk, she makes the most noise. I honestly I think the only reason she screams so loud is so you can hear her and come back."

Skye playfully pushed her friend's shoulder, "Oh shut up."

Still smiling, the woman placed her bag on the floor and left the couch to go see her daughter. A year ago, Skye had the most shocking revelation of her life and it came in the form of two pink lines on a pregnancy test. She couldn't believe it, a baby. She was going to have a baby. At first, she had been utterly terrified of the idea having to care for an infant. Yet that terror quickly turned into excitement.

All her life she wanted a family and now she could have one. It was strange for Skye to think a little over a year ago she had been living across the street from Lincoln without a care in the world. It wasn't until SHIELD came along that the peace was ended and Skye needed to leave along with the other powered individuals who lived out there.

Shortly after the chaos had settled, Skye learned something that would once again change her world. Skye had been alone when she discovered her pregnancy. For three months she had been on her own, pregnant and living in a van before she got the nerve to contact Lincoln. If there was anyone who could help her, she knew it would be Lincoln.

The first thing she did when she learned she was with child was run, she ran far away until she knew it was safe. Once she was safe, she contacted Lincoln and he came rushing to her side ready to help in whatever way he could. She was grateful to him, more grateful than he would ever know. Quietly, Skye opened the door to the room she shared with her baby.

The room was like any other hotel room, there was an average sized bed on the left and the right was the crib she and Lincoln had assembled. She could remember how he had built the whole thing and hour only to have collapse on itself when he placed the toolbox down. It had been a hard and stressful process, but the two of them were able to get it to stay together after seven hours of work. Skye walked over to the crib and looked down to see her baby, her little girl, awake with big green eyes.

"Hey," Skye said with a huge smile.

Upon seeing her mother, the little girl smiled and raised her arms, opening and closing her small hands. Skye chuckled, she bent down and carefully lifted the baby into her arms.

"Oh look at you," Skye cooed at the baby girl, "Why are you still up little one?"

Skye didn't expect a verbal reply, but the look in her daughter's eyes answered the question.

"I came back, just like I promised," Skye said in soft tone.

Her daughter's hands gripped the collar of her shirt tightly, not willing to let go. Skye held her daughter a little tighter too, also not wanting to let go of the little one anytime soon.

Swaying from side to side, Skye talked to her daughter, "Today, mom got the documents. We don't have to worry so much anymore."

Skye paused briefly, a thoughtful expression on her face. It had only been three months since her daughter was born and Skye could only focus on the present. Usually whenever Skye thought of the future it involved her being worried and afraid about the unknown. However she would find herself thinking about what would happen to them in future. Where would they be tomorrow? Would they be safe? Would they be happy?

"We could settle down, you might even be able to go to school when you get older," Skye whispered, "Maybe, just maybe, make some friends and some new memories. A lot of things will change for us, hopefully for the better."

The baby let one her hands let go of Skye's shirt and Skye put her finger in front of her daughter. Her little hand wrapped around Skye's finger, the touch bringing a watery smile to Skye's face.

"But don't you worry Grace," Skye said softly, "I'll always be there and no one will ever hurt you. I promise you that."


	2. Chapter 1: Sunshine

**Shoutout to the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys rock!**

 **Summary: For as long as Skye could remember she had been alone. There would be times where she thought she could find a home, but in the end she was always proved wrong. Skye never had anything to hold onto, but that all changed with two pink lines.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Red lighting is the mastermind behind this story.**

 **Beta: Uiop12092**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Sunshine**

Skye never once thought of herself as a morning person, but over the past few years she found herself waking up before the sunrise more and more. This was mostly due to the fact that she had a young daughter who was, in fact, a morning person and who loved to watch the sunrise. Grace was currently sitting on the bed looking out the window on the wall behind her mother.

Grace looked almost exactly like her mother had looked as a child, except her brown hair was lighter, she had a button nose and vibrant green eyes. She was an adorable child with a taste for mischief and adventure, something Skye was maybe too familiar with. Skye was laying down on the bed watching Grace as she waited for the sun to come up today and say hello with its golden rays.

"I think something's wrong," Grace pouted, "The sun's not up yet. Why is he still sleeping?"

Skye smiled at Grace reassuringly, "Maybe Mr Sun wants a few more minutes of rest before he has to come out. After all, lighting up the whole world is pretty exhausting."

Grace thought for moment before nodding in agreement with her mother's words. Although she wanted the sun to come up now, she could understand why he was taking longer than usual. It was the same with her mother who would sometimes mumble into her pillows, "Five more minutes Gracie." Sometimes Grace would let her mother sleep a little longer and other times she wouldn't. It usually depended on her ever changing mood as an almost four year old girl.

"Mommy look," Grace cried in excitement, "The sun is coming up."

Skye sat up in bed and looked over her shoulder at the window over her bed frame, the sunlight had come into the room and within the hour, the sun would sit above the horizon. Skye looked back at Grace to see the wonder and light in her green eyes that showed whenever something simple like this happened. It made Skye happy to know that Grace found wonder and joy in the little things that life had to offer. She hoped that it would help her in the future, seeing as this world held a lot of things that would want to tear her down.

Grace climbed over to her mom and sat in her lap with a wide grin, "Breakfast please."

"Pancakes," Skye said looking down at the little girl happily.

"With chocolate chips," Grace asked hopeful.

Skye nodded, "Of course."

Skye got out of bed with Grace's legs wrapped around her waist and arms around her neck. It always made Grace happy to watch her mother make the pancakes and throw in the chocolate chips when the batter was ready. These were the mornings Skye enjoyed the most, the peacefulness of it all and lack of worries. Although she always worried about who might be lurking around the corners, it was times like this when her daughter had her full attention that she could relax.

After Skye had made all the pancake batter she pulled out a bag of cookie cutters from the cabinet below the sink. Grace, as she put it, could not eat _boring_ food. It had to be fun which meant it had to be some kind of shape. In order to make her happy Skye had bought two packs of cookie cutters for Grace to choose from and make the shapes she wanted. Grace searched through the bag of cookie cutters before deciding she wanted her pancakes to look like horses. Holding up the horse cookie shape, she smiled her mother pleased.

"Horse pancakes it is," Skye said taking the cutter.

Grace neighed happily making Skye chuckle in amusement. Skye poured the batter into the cookie cutter and before she knew, she had a stack of horse pancakes. Out of habit, Skye checked the time to see the green numbers 7:34. Skye usually worked in the morning, but today she had the day off which meant she could spend the entire day with her daughter, even though Skye hadn't left Grace's side since last month.

Grace couldn't go to daycare anymore and the possibility of sending her daughter to school had to be put on hold. Until Grace could control her herself, she couldn't really go anywhere without her mother nearby. This made Skye's life a little more complicated, but it needed to be done for Grace's safety. That was the most important thing to Skye and she wasn't about to jeopardize her daughter's safety now, nor would she ever.

Grace sat on her knees at the small kitchen tables eating her pancakes, which were now coated in maple syrup. Grace finished her pancakes in record time, unfortunately her hello kitty nightgown paid the price with syrup stains. After breakfast, it was time to get ready. It took Skye an hour to get Grace ready. Mostly because Grace didn't want to take a bath, then she didn't want to get out of the bath or put on her day outfit. Not to mention Grace could not sit still long enough for Skye to do her hair or help her get ready.

However at 9:02, Grace was dressed in blue jeans, pink sneakers and a light pink shirt that said in gold glittered letters, "I'm star." Skye had quickly changed into black jeans, a long sleeve purple shirt with a leather vest. Skye had been braiding Grace's hair when three knocks interrupted Grace's humming of _It's a Small World_. The knocks made Skye freeze in her spot. Grace looked up at her mom with a curious look. Usually if they were going to have guests, her mother would tell her at least an hour in advance.

Skye looked away from her daughter and in the direction of the knocking. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest as her fear and panic grew, but she kept a calm face. It wouldn't help if Grace saw her mother panic. Skye closed her eyes and focused on the vibrations that were coming from outside her door.. She focused on the heartbeats, listening to for the vibrations that would travel the bodies and into the ground.

Outside her door were two heart beats, one heartbeat steady and calm, the other stronger and more powerful. Skye opened her eyes, she wouldn't be able to determine if they were a threat from where she was standing, but she had to assume the worst. Just in case. Grace needed to hide. Skye had worked too hard to make sure Grace was hidden from her demons, she wasn't about to expose her now. The knocking started again, but Skye couldn't answer.

"Grace," Skye said placing her on the floor, "We're going to play a game."

"I like games," Grace asked with a happy face.

"Yes sweetheart, we're going to play hide and seek. Okay? I need you to go and hide."

A small frown formed on Grace's face when she realized what her mom was doing. Grace had learned that hide and seek was her mother's way of saying that she needed to get out of sight. Hide and seek meant that someone bad was looking for them.

Countless times her mother would play hide and seek with Grace when someone uninvited came around. If they were safe, her mother would start counting down dramatically and they would actually play hide and seek. If her mother didn't count down, then she knew they were in trouble.

"I don't want to hide," Grace pouted.

"Gracie," Skye said kneeling in front of her daughter, "I need you to go hide. Okay, please don't argue with me on this and go."

Grace's frown deepened, but she nodded and quickly went to find a hiding spot. Skye released a sigh, she knew all of Grace's hiding spots and all of them were in places they wouldn't look. At least she hoped they wouldn't look. Skye got off the floor, she walked out of her room and went down the little hall to the door. Trying not to show her nervousness and worry, she opened the door.

* * *

"This should be easy," Coulson said with a confidently, "We go in, talk for a minute and we're done."

"I thought we needed to bring this person back to the Bus," Ward questioned.

Coulson shook his head no in reply, "Unless they don't cooperate."

"You sure that's a good idea," Ward asked as he followed Coulson inside, " And what if he or she's really uncooperative?

Coulson gave Ward a knowing look, "Then this'll take a little longer than we hoped."

An hour ago Agent Fitz had made a connection between a Rising Tide hack and an online forum. The encrypted signature the hacker had used to infiltrate a SHIELD system was the same signature on the post. Agent Fitz, traced the signal back to this location. Coulson and Ward went to investigate and find out what the hacker's intentions were.

Coulson knocked and the two waited. When no reply came, Ward decided to knock on the door a little harder. Once again there was no answer which meant one of two things, no one was home or whoever they were looking for was expecting them. Coulson opened his mouth to call, but the sound of a lock clicking made him pause.

The door opened to reveal a young woman in her early twenties with light chocolate eyes, curly brown hair tied into a low ponytail that draped over her right shoulder. Coulson looked over the young woman, trying to get a read on her, but he didn't get much.

"Hi," the woman said, her voice soft, "Can I help you?"

Coulson smiled at her gently, "Hi, my name is Agent Coulson and this, is Agent Ward. We're with SHIELD and we wanted to ask you some questions miss..."

The woman ignored his prompting for her name and replied, "Why would you want to question me? I haven't done anything."

"We'll be the judge of that," Ward said to her flatly.

"We just want to ask you a few questions is all," Coulson told her cutting off Ward, "We could talk right here if you like."

The woman narrowed her eyes, "What exactly do you have to question me about?"

"Look," Ward said not bothering to hide his frustration, "You can either answer our questions or we take you in. Now what's it going to be."

Coulson was prepared to scold Ward for that, but didn't get the chance. The woman started to close the door, but Ward stopped her before she could slam it shut. However she was much stronger than he anticipated and the door slammed shut.

Coulson sighed, "That went well."

Ward rolled his eyes. He took a step back and began to kick the door, if she wouldn't let them in then they would force their way in. After kicking the door three times, it flew open. They walked cautiously down the little hallway with their guns on as they entered the living room, on the right was a TV and cabinets underneath while on the left was a couch. The woman appeared across from the agents.

"Get out of my suite," the woman stated, her eyes blazing.

"Miss," Coulson said calmly, "You need to come with us."

The woman only glared at them, "I said get out."

Ward advanced slowly, prepared to apprehend her, but she moved away, her arms raised. She was ready for a fight.

"Don't touch me," she growled fiercely.

"We don't want to hurt you," Coulson spoke gently, "We just need you to come with us, answer some questions, and then we will let you go free."

Coulson lowered the gun to the floor and although reluctant, Ward followed Coulson's lead. The woman didn't answer, she didn't do anything, but stand hesitantly. She faced Coulson and Ward but, Coulson noticed her eyes glanced at the cabinets on her left. Although her glance was fast enough that Coulson questioned whether or not it had happened, he knew she was hiding something. What was it?

"Tell me the _real_ reason why you're here," the woman demanded.

"You need to calm down," Ward replied bitterly.

The woman glared at him, "You broke into my place and expect me to be calm about it?"

"If you hadn't shut the door on us we wouldn't have to break your door down," Ward retorted.

The young woman hissed, "I want you to leave."

"That's not going to happen," Ward stated simply, "Not without you."

The woman didn't back down, she shook her head, "No. Why are you _really_ here? How did you get here? How did you find me?"

"You need to come with us," Ward said sharply, his brown eyes narrowing at her.

The woman went on, her gaze focused on Ward, "Not until you tell me what you want-"

While Ward and the unnamed woman argued, he made his way over to the cabinet and opened the door. He was met with the face of a child and wide green eyes stared up at him. Before Coulson could react, an unknown force threw him against the wall. The air was forced out of Coulson's lungs with the impact, he slumped to the floor with his back and chest aching.

He lifted his head to see the woman looking at him with fire in her eyes and her arms outstretched. Ward picked up his gun and pointed at her, but she lifted her palm to face him and pushed him down. Ward landed harshly, falling unconscious when he hit his head on the dresser. Coulson looked to see the little girl with green eyes run over to the woman.

"Mommy," the little girl cried as the woman lifted the little girl into her arms.

Coulson's eyes locked with the woman from his spot on the floor, he raised his arms in surrender, to show he meant no harm.

"We don't want to hurt you," Coulson told her honestly, "We can help."

Coulson noticed her grip tightened on her daughter at his words and he could see the distrust in her brown eyes.

Shaking her head, the woman replied, "You don't want to help us."

Coulson opened his mouth to protest, but the woman moved past him and his unconscious partner. A moment passed before Coulson was able to get onto his feet and check on Ward. He would find the woman and her daughter again, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Skye felt like she couldn't breathe, she hadn't been this worried since she had to take Grace to the hospital a year ago. If she hadn't been able to get out of there, who knows what would have happened to her and Grace. Where would they have taken them? What would they do to them? Would SHIELD have separated her and her daughter?

Skye tried to shake the thoughts from her mind as she drove down the highway, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She looked into the rearview mirror of her car to see Grace laying on the bed in the back of the van, her knees to her chest. For a little while Skye and Grace had lived here until Skye had been able to find a real house for them to stay in. Although Grace said she loved the van, Skye knew that she wanted a big space to call home.

"You okay back there Gracie," Skye asked softly, as she turned off of the interstate.

Grace didn't answer, she only curled tighter into a ball on the bed with sad eyes. Skye frowned when she glanced back at Grace, it worried her that Grace was so quiet and that she was so upset. The last thing Skye wanted was for Grace's childhood to be filled with constant worry of being taken or having to stay hidden all the time. After a minute, Skye pulled over on the shoulder of the road. With the van parked, Skye went to the back and kneeled beside the bed.

Putting a hand on Grace's shoulder, she said, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Grace shrugged half-heartedly, but made no verbal reply. Although Grace was barely four years old, she knew what it was like to lose someone she loved. She knew about the men in suits, the agents who claimed to want to help, but actually didn't care about them at all. Grace knew it all and she was afraid. Would she lose her mom to those men in suits?

"Grace," Skye said softly, "Please talk to me."

Grace's green eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "Were they going to split us?"

"I wasn't going to let that happen," Skye told her firmly.

"I don't wanna lose you," Grace said sadly, tears streaming her cheeks.

Skye pulled Grace into her arms and let the little girl sob into her chest. Grace clung to Skye, her small fists gripping Skye's shirt so tight that her knuckles were white. Skye noticed how the items on her desk began to rise a centimeter off the ground which meant Grace's powers were reacting to her sorrow. Gently, Skye rubbed Grace's back as she cried and slowly rocked her back and forth in her lap.

"You'll never lose me," Skye whispered, "I promised you I would never go away. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Grace shook her head no, but continued to cry. She didn't want to lose her mother and she was scared those men would come and take her away.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey," Skye sang sweetly as she continued to rock Grace.

"You'll n-never know d-dear how m-much I love you, p-please d-don't take m-my sunshine a-away," Grace finished tearfully.

She lifted her head to look up at her mom, her green eyes glazed over, nose and cheeks red from the crying. Skye wiped away her tears and said, "Everything will be alright Gracie. We will get through this, nothing bad will happen to you."

"Or you," Grace whimpered with sad eyes.

Skye nodded her head in response, not really trusting herself to speak. What if something did happen to her? Skye would do anything to keep Grace safe, but that meant she would be putting herself at risk. That didn't matter to Skye though, all that mattered was Grace being safe. Skye glanced at the objects above her desk float down.

Grace lifted her hand, her pinky raised high as she sniffed, "Pinky promise?"

Skye lifted her pinky and wrapped it around her daughter's small pinky, "I pinky promise."

Grace smiled happily, the sadness disappearing from her face and that gave Skye hope. Looking at her daughter gave Skye hope that the world wasn't all bad, that somehow, someway they would be okay.


	3. Chapter 2: Debate

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. They make my day.**

 **Summary: For as long as Skye could remember she had been alone. There would be times where she thought she could find a home, but in the end she was always proved wrong. Skye never had anything to hold onto, but that all changed with two pink lines.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Story idea belongs to Red lighting.**

 **Beta: Uiop12092**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Debate**

"We want to help you."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"What makes you say so?"

Skye narrowed her eyes at the man, her anger continued to rise the longer she was forced to sit here across from him. Furious was an understatement describing how angry Skye was about her situation and how angry she was with herself for letting this happen. When Skye first woke up, she had been lying on the mattress in the cell downstairs.

A tidal wave of memories had washed over Skye when she opened her eyes to see the dark room with hexagons on the walls, ceiling and floors. SHIELD had caught them and Skye had no way of escaping, at least nothing that had been effective. Despite the cage being designed to contain powered individuals, Skye had found a way to escape the room only to be brought upstairs to talk with the Agent Coulson.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Earlier**

* * *

Skye pressed her palm against the wall, she closed her eyes and focused. She assumed the lock would be electrical, luckily Lincoln had been able to teach her how short the locks, even if she didn't have his ability. If she could hit the right frequency in the vibrations, she would be able to unlock the door. It took seven seconds before she heard the hiss of the door, she pushed it open and entered a small hallway.

Skye made her way quickly down the little hall, but was immediately cut off the by the agent she recognized as Ward. The sight of him made Skye's fury grow as she struggled to keep her pent up emotions in check.

Ward had been monitoring Skye for the past hour since she had been brought here with the little girl. A minute ago she had finally come to and Ward was about to notify Coulson about her, when he saw her go near the door. At first he wasn't worried, but once the door opened he knew he needed to act fast. She was dangerous and needed to be contained before she hurt herself or anyone else. Ward didn't point his ICER at her, instead it stayed attached to his belt as he raised his arms, to show he meant no harm.

"Where's Grace," Skye demanded angrily, "What have you done to her?"

"We haven't done anything to her, but you need to calm down and go back in the cell if you want to see her," Ward replied calmly.

Skye inhaled sharply and put all her energy into the vibrations around her. Without warning the world around them began shake violently as Skye glared at Ward, her brown eyes filled with anger. Ward grabbed his ICER and raised it to shoot her, but Skye was ready. Her arm already raised, she knocked the ICER out of his hands and forced him back into the wooden wall behind him.

Ward landed on his feet uneasily, the floor rocking beneath made it hard for him to regain his balance. Skye paid no attention to Ward, she bent down and grabbed the little gun before taking off. The plane continued to shake violently, Skye turned to her right to see spiral stairs, but doubted that Grace would up there. Where would they take her? What were they doing to her? What if she was hurt? Skye shook the thoughts from her mind, the sooner she found Grace the sooner they could leave.

"Skye," she heard a man call further ahead of her.

Skye looked at the Agent, the older man with blue eyes she recognized as Coulson. All the anger Skye felt towards SHIELD and the fear she had for her daughter was releasing itself through her ability. Skye was usually very good at controlling her powers, but when it came to her fearing the loss of her child, she would have some issues.

"Where have you taken her," Skye demanded, the plane began to shake harder.

"You need to calm down," Coulson told her gently.

Skye glared at him and said in deadly tone, "Not until you tell me where my daughter is!"

"Grace is fine," Coulson replied, "She's here, I can bring you to her only if you stop this."

Skye thought over his words, even though she would have rathered moved past him, she didn't want to take the chance that they move Grace further away from her. It would be easier for Skye to push him out of the way and search for Grace herself, but she had to be smart about this. Skye had always been impulsive, however now was not the time to rush into something blindly, not when Grace was on the line. Skye opened her mouth to scream at him, but stopped short when she saw a rush of pink go past his legs.

"Momma," Grace cried happily as she ran over to her mother.

Skye pulled away from the vibrations, allowing them to return to their natural movements instead of her own. The fear Skye had felt before disappeared at the sight of the little girl running over to her, a huge smile on her face. Skye bent down as Grace launched herself in her mother's waiting arms. Grace gripped her mother tightly around the neck and waist, she buried her face into her mother's shoulder laughing.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Skye said breathless as she held Grace close to her, "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

Grace leaned back from her mother and shook her head no in reply.

"Are you sure," Skye asked looking into Grace's eyes.

Grace nodded.

Skye hugged Grace again, grateful that her daughter was safe in her arms again. However this lead to a new problem that Skye had yet to solve, how was she going to herself and Grace out of here? Skye knew it wouldn't be too hard to get past them, but the more reasonable part of her mind told her to wait and see what they wanted.

"Why did you bring us here," Skye asked, "What do you want?"

"I promise you Skye, no harm will come to you or your daughter," Coulson told her taking a cautious step closer to her.

Skye glared at him, "You didn't answer my question."

"I will explain everything to you in my office, privately," Coulson replied.

Skye didn't want to talk to Coulson, not knowing what he intended to her ask her or what he planned to do with her. However she knew that she needed to play her cards right. At this moment she was their mercy, Grace was their mercy and she didn't want to take the chance that they harm either them for her lack of cooperation. Skye decided she need to play by their rules, at least until she learned the game.

"Are you going to be okay Gracie," Skye said looking at her daughter.

Grace nodded, "Me and Dr Simmons will go back to the tea party with Fitz. Will you come to?"

"I will, after I speak with Coulson," Skye answered.

Grace was a little disappointed, but quickly smiled, "I'll save you a seat next to Jiggilo."

"Thank you sweetheart," Skye said.

She hugged Grace one more time before setting the little girl down.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Although Skye's initial fury had settled, she was still angry about the entire situation. After Skye agreed to talk to Coulson in his office, she reluctantly let Grace leave with Simmons. Coulson wanted to talk to her about her connection to the Hooded Hero. He wanted any and all information she had on him which wasn't much, however Skye knew what she had would be enough to help them find him.

Coulson claimed that he wanted him, that he wanted to help her. Skye didn't believe him, she had never been one to trust an organization like SHIELD. Skye leaned back in her chair as she continued to scrutinize Coulson.

Folding her arms over her chest, she replied, "SHIELD is full of liars. You don't want to _help_ us. You want to experiment on us, lock us up in some government lab."

Coulson shook his head no, "That's not what we do."

Skye scoffed bitterly, "Of course it isn't."

"I need you tell me about your friend," Coulson said, his hands folded on his desk.

"Why should I tell you," Skye asked, "So you can use him as a lab rat like I'm sure you plan to do with me?"

"That's not our style," Coulson replied simply.

Skye hissed in reply, "Me and my daughter were just kidnapped by your style."

Coulson didn't reply because she did have a point about the kidnapping. Regardless of the reasoning, Coulson had taken Skye and Grace away from their "home" against their will.

"Why did you come to our home," Skye asked her tone softer than before, "How did you find us?"

"Someone from the Rising Tide hacked into our system a few days ago and we traced it back to your home," Coulson explained.

Skye shook her head no, "That's not possible. I haven't hacked for them in months."

Coulson replied, changing the subject, "Listen Skye, I know you've had a hard day, but right now I need your help. We need to contain your friend before he hurts himself or anyone around him. We are interested in powered people. We'd like to contain them, yeah, but the next guy will exploit people like him or like you. Another guy will want to dissect him."

"You don't have to tell me what people like you will do to us," Skye replied darkly, her brown eyes filled with anger.

"Skye," Coulson said gently, "We need to get to your friend before someone else does. Please, understand that we mean you or him no harm."

Skye knew he was telling truth. His heartbeat was steady, calm as it had been when she first felt it this morning. When a person lies, there is a natural response in the body causing the heart to pick up speed in the lie. If Coulson were lying, she would have sensed his heart rate increase. Yet it didn't. He was telling her the truth.

"And if I help you," Skye started, "What happens to him? What happens to Grace and I?"

"If we can find this man, we can keep him away from the public and get him somewhere safe," Coulson replied simply, "As for you and your daughter, that is up to you. We won't hold you here, if you want to leave, we will let you go."

Skye knew that was a half-truth. Coulson was being honest about letting her and her daughter leave, but Skye knew that they would most likely send agents to watch over her, tap her phones, watch her via satellite. Part of Skye told her it was a trap, but deep down Skye knew they were going to help. Skye decided she would give SHIELD what they wanted to know. She thought to her encounter with the Hooded Hero this morning.

All she really knew about him was his name, he had a son and he was apart of the Centipede program. Skye had heard about it a few weeks ago from an old hacker friend of hers, but didn't know anything about the project. If SHIELD was looking into this project, she realized that they weren't apart of it. Although Skye didn't trust them, she did want to help the man she met today. If SHIELD was his best option, and she was starting to think it was, then she would tell them.

"I met him this morning," Skye started a bit hesitant, "His name is Mike Peterson."

"How did you meet him," Coulson asked curiously.

Skye thought back to her encounter with the man before telling her story.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

It had been four hours since the incident with the agents this morning, but Skye was still on edge. Going back to the hotel wasn't option, luckily there was nothing too important that had been left there. Most of the possessions Skye and Grace owned were left in the van incase something like this were to happen. Skye sighed as she walked down the sidewalk holding Grace's hand. The constant flow of cars driving by mixed with the people filling the sidewalks made it seem like just another day in Los Angeles. For Skye it was anything, but another day. Grace tugged at Skye's arm getting her mother's attention.

"What," Skye said looking down at Grace, "What is it Gracie?"

Grace pointed ahead of them, her green eyes pleading. Skye looked to where Grace was pointing to see a metal cart with a yellow and red umbrella on it on the corner of the sidewalk. A hot dog stand. It was lunch time anyway, besides Skye was starting to get hungry as well.

"You're hungry huh," Skye asked.

Grace nodded in reply.

"Hot dogs it is," Skye said, "Maybe they'll have curly fries."

Grace grinned at the idea. Skye walked over to the street vender and ordered two hot dogs with a side of curly fries. While Skye took the food Grace walked over to the side to look at the window display of the Avengers. Action figures. Grace stood in front of the Avengers toy display beside a boy who was little older than her. Grace poked his shoulder lightly. He looked at her, his brow scrunched slightly.

Grace smiled at him brightly, "Hi."

The boy didn't respond to her, he only watched her with dark brown eyes. Grace wasn't bothered by his silence, instead she faced the window display still smiling. The Avengers were the best heroes in the whole world, her favorite Avenger was Captain America or Cap as she called him.

"Who's your favorite," Grace asked.

"I don't have one," the boy replied.

Grace pouted, she searched for Captain America before she said, "Cap is my favorite. I like his frisbee."

"His shield," the boy asked.

Grace nodded in reply, her eyes still on the Captain America toy.

"He's pretty cool," the boy said, "I think Thor's hammer is better."

Grace shook her head, "Nothing beats Cap."

Skye smiled softly from her spot by the vender. When was little she never really talked to the other kids in the orphanage or in the foster homes. It had been hard for her to make friends because Skye didn't want to say hello only to have say goodbye. Grace on the other hand loved meeting new people and making friends. Even though Grace said she liked to stay at home, Skye knew that she did enjoy the daycare center because of the other kids. Grace had turned out to be quite the social butterfly, not afraid to walk about to any stranger and say hello.

"Is she yours," asked an older man with dark skin.

Skye nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the man's voice. Her sped up at an unnatural rate as she looked to the guy standing next her, a warm smile on his face.

Skye answered with a sheepish smile, "Yes and let me guess, he's yours?"

The man nodded, "My son, Ace."

"Really," Skye chuckled softly, "Sorry, I find that funny. My daughter's name is Grace."

"That is something," he laughed then extended his hand to her, "Mike Peterson."

Skye nodded and took his hand, "I'm Skye."

"Nice to meet you Skye," the man, Mike, said.

"You too Mike," Skye replied.

Skye never really talked to other parents often. Whenever she had left Grace at daycare, she wouldn't stop to speak to the other parent's kids. Mike and Skye went to stand behind their kids, handing them their food. Mike had asked who their favorite Avenger was and before either of them could respond the building across the street exploded.

Skye instantly pulled Grace up into her arms, bending over slightly so if any debris came, Skye would be hit instead of Grace. The sudden noise terrified the little girl. Grace buried her face into Skye's shoulder and gripped her mother tightly, she hated anything that was too loud and sudden.

"You're okay Gracie, it's okay," Skye said turning around to see the fire.

"You okay," Mike asked Ace who nodded, "Alright, Ace look at me. I need you to stay here with Skye and Bernie, okay?"

Skye looked down at Mike with a questioning look. Where was he going?

"People might be hurt and I'm going to see if they need help," Mike explained, he started to walk away and looked at Skye, "Watch my boy!"

Mike took off to go over to the building. Skye stayed in her spot, Grace still in her arms and Ace standing by her leg with an elder man behind them. What Mike planned to do was beyond Skye, but she stayed in her spot and waited for Mike to return. One minute later a hooded man jumped out of the top window with a woman in their arms. Skye recognized the hood, it was the one Mike had been wearing before he had run off to the building. The hooded man set the woman on the ground gently before taking off away from the nearing crowd.

Skye watched him disappear before returning her attention to Grace. Mike appeared behind Skye a moment later, he took his son's hand and began to walk away, but when he looked at Skye, he hesitated. Skye could only stare at him and fear gripped her heart. The hooded man would no doubt bring attention to this area, this was bad news for Skye.

Her instincts told her that she needed to get as far away from here as she possibly could, but… Mike didn't know of the danger that he now faced by exposing himself. Even though his face wasn't seen, SHIELD and others like them would come looking for him. Mike turned away from Skye and walked through the crowd, Skye only a few short steps behind him.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Why did you follow him," Coulson questioned, eyeing her curiously.

Skye's expression hardened as she replied, "To warn him about people like you."

Coulson leaned forward, "What exactly did you tell him?"

"The short version is that I told him that he needed to leave," Skye answered honestly, "That he needed to get as far away from here as soon as he possibly could. That it wasn't safe for him… or his son. Mike needs a break, he needs help."

Coulson nodded, "We can help him Skye."

"I hope you're right," Skye said sadly.


	4. Chapter 3: Tough Choices

**Summary: For as long as Skye could remember she had been alone. There would be times where she thought she could find a home, but in the end she was always proved wrong. Skye never had anything to hold onto, but that all changed with two pink lines.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Story idea belongs to Red lighting.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Tough Choices**

It was almost seven in the evening, the sun was just starting to set in the distance with a soft orange glow in the sky. The sight was beautiful and it was one Skye's favorite parts of the day. A sunset meant she had made it through another day. Her daughter on the other hand preferred sunrises because it meant Mr Sun was coming back. However Grace still enjoyed watching the sun go down and see the moon appear.

Skye was sitting on the cargo, her legs draped over the side while Grace was sitting on her lap. After the talk with Coulson, he offered her and Grace a place to stay on the Bus which Grace accepted happily. The Bus was a really nice plane and Grace loved to run around inside. Skye honestly couldn't disagree, besides it was a nice offer, the nicest she had received in a long time.

So Skye got her van, grabbed some sleep clothes for Grace and herself. For the night, they would stay and tomorrow, Skye would give Coulson an answer.

"Momma," Grace said sleepily.

Skye looked down at the little girl who was struggling to keep her eyes open. Usually Skye wouldn't be able to get Grace near the bed until at least 8:00, but considering the long and eventful day, she was tired. Once Skye had given Coulson the information on Mike she helped them track him down, which had been a crazy chase. At first, Mike had found her in her van typing.

Mike was in a bit of a panic, he told Skye that they needed to get out of here, away from the men in suits. Skye tried to tell him that the suits weren't so bad, that he needed to listen to her and go with them. This slightly angered Mike and his anger actually worsened when he realized Grace wasn't with her.

 _What happened to Grace? Did the suits take her? Is that why you're helping them? The men in suits are evil. We need to get out of here, then we'll find Grace._

Skye winced at the memory, but quickly pushed it from her mind. It was over, Mike was gone and he was going to be okay, so was Ace.

"Yes Gracie," Skye said softly.

Grace let her eyes close, she put more weight on her mother as she whispered, "Are we… gonna stay here… with them?"

"I'm not sure yet," Skye whispered.

Grace yawned, "I hope so. I.. like them.. They're… nice."

Grace's breathing evened out and she went limp in Skye's arm. This brought a small smile to the young woman's face. Although part of Skye did want to stay here, she wasn't sure if that would be the best thing to do for Grace. There was no telling the danger that would come to them while they stayed here on this plane. Skye didn't want to put Grace in danger, she wanted to keep her daughter safe at all costs.

"It's a beautiful evening," said a voice from behind, making Skye jump.

Coulson had been looking for Skye, he wanted to check on her to see if she was doing okay. Ward told him that she was down in the cargo hold, that it was time to watch the sunset. The agent walked down the spiral staircase to see Skye sitting on the ramp, the little girl in her arms.

"Yeah, it is," Skye replied glancing at Coulson, before looking ahead again.

Coulson took a seat on her right, "How is she?"

"Tired," Skye replied with a small smile, "It has definitely been a busy day."

"I bet," Coulson said smiling.

"I better bring her up," Skye said standing.

Coulson followed her lead. The two of them walked up the staircase in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. Coulson closed the ramp while Skye walked to the bunk where she was staying with Grace for the night. As Skye pulled the covers up to Grace's shoulders, she thought over what Grace had told her earlier, something she hadn't expected.

 _They want to help us._

Skye wanted to believe that, but she still wasn't sure if she trust any of them. Even though they had been able to help Mike, she wasn't sure if they could really help her or Grace. The most that SHIELD could offer them was a hiding place. Would it be worth it? Could Skye and Grace stay here and be safe? Even though she and Grace had been fine, there was no telling when their luck would run out.

Skye walked out of the little room to see Coulson was standing by the black staircase, watching her. Skye wanted to snap at him for it, but the soft look in his eyes and... the smooth beat of his heart told her that he meant no harm.

"You spying on me," Skye said with a teasing grin.

Coulson chuckled, "Only a little."

Skye nodded, she looked away for a moment with a thoughtful expression. Maybe talking it out with him would help her sort this out through her mind. She wished she could call Lincoln, but she didn't want to bring him into this, at least not until she needed him. Besides, he was in more trouble than she was at the moment. Contacting him could very well get him killed.

"Can I talk to you, in your office," Skye asked softly.

Coulson nodded, "Of course."

Skye closed the bunk door softly before following Coulson up to his office. When Skye first came in here, she was angry and bitter about the situation, but now she felt more relaxed and the office didn't seem as intimidating. In fact the set of this room was the opposite, it was welcoming almost. Coulson didn't sit behind his desk, instead he leaned against it watching Skye with a curious gaze.

Skye was an unknown variable with her past locked up tight. That didn't happen for Coulson or anyone in SHIELD too often. Usually if they wanted to know about someone, they searched them through their databases or found out everything about said person online. The most recent thing Coulson found on Skye were doctor visits concerning Grace. Anything before that either didn't exist or was wiped clean. Skye leaned against the wall, her arms over her chest as she looked at Coulson.

"I've been thinking about what you said before," Skye started hesitantly.

"You don't have to make a decision now," Coulson said, an understanding look on his face.

Skye shook her head, "I know, it's just… I don't know what to do. On the one hand I want to stay, but on the other I don't think it's a good idea."

"You already know what I think about it," Coulson told her.

Skye scowled, "Yeah. Either way I know SHIELD will be involved with us. We could stay here on this plane or we could leave and be placed on your index list."

Coulson nodded in reply, "I'm afraid so. Now that we know about your abilities, we have to keep watch on you. Besides I figured you and Grace would like this place better than some safehouse."

"Grace does like it here," Skye said, "She enjoyed the tea party with Fitz and Simmons."

Coulson smiled, "That was cute... Look Skye, I know I only just met you and Grace, but I want to help you two."

"Why," Skye asked curiously.

"You remind me of an old friend," Coulson admitted, "And because Grace likes Captain America as much as I do."

Skye chuckled at that. Grace did love Captain America. Skye was about to say something when she felt light footsteps coming up the stairs. It was agent May. Skye had barely spoken to the woman, but she could tell May was not someone to be messed with.

"Am I interrupting," May asked as she walked in.

"Not at all," Coulson said grinning, "I was just trying to help Skye think over her options. Maybe you could help us."

Skye scrunched her brow, wondering why Coulson would say that. Even though Skye needed help making this decision, she didn't want everyone to know she was struggling to choose. May on the other hand sent Coulson a deadly glare, but when she looked to Skye, her face was blank.

"You can't decide whether or not to accept his offer," May stated.

Skye felt like a small child under May's gaze, but she forced herself not to show it.

"Yes," Skye answered, "I'm trying to figure out what's the best option for Grace. This is a SHIELD mission team, I don't want her to be caught in one of those messes, it isn't safe."

"But hiding in plain sight would be safer," May questioned.

Skye narrowed her eyes slightly, "It's worked for years."

"Until it doesn't," May said simply, "We found you, who's to say someone else won't find you and this time less friendly? It doesn't matter where you stay, there will always be a threat over your heads."

Skye nodded in agreement, "I already know that."

"Then what are you having a hard time with," May asked her pointedly.

"Making the right decision, trying to see which place is her best option," Skye replied slightly exasperated.

May folded her arms over her chest, "You can either hide from the people who are after you in plain sight or stay aboard this plane and disappear."

"I never said anyone specific was after us," Skye said, a little surprised.

"You didn't have to," Coulson said from his spot, "It's written on your face. You're running from someone, something. What is it?"

Skye glared defiantly, "How do you know it isn't _SHIELD_ I'm trying to get away from?"

"If that were true, you would have left the first moment you had an opportunity. You had three opportunities to take off with Grace, but each time you stayed," May answered, her expression still blank.

Coulson was the next to speak, "We can protect you from whoever it is you're running from Skye."

Skye knew he was telling the truth, that SHIELD could protect her and Grace, but still she hesitated. This organization was filled to the brim with liars, she couldn't trust them with herself let alone Grace. However Skye thought of what they were doing for Mike. Once he was cleared, he would be able to leave and work SHIELD, give them intel, go on mission. The same could be said for Skye if she stayed.

"It's not safe for her," Skye said fighting to keep her emotions in check.

"She wouldn't be safe anywhere with you," May said flatly, "But under SHIELD, both of you would be protected."

It took every fiber of Skye's will power not to unleash her powers and attack May. Skye wanted nothing more than to use the natural vibrations in the woman and use it against her, the idea of shattering her ribs or stopping her heart floated in Skye's mind, but she pushed them aside. Only a handful of people could get SKye angry enough to kill, May was nowhere near them.

The real issue Skye had were her words. Skye knew May was right which made her words all the more heartbreaking. No matter what, Skye knew she would be hunted and in turn so was Grace. The little girl was just starting to get in touch with her talent. When that happened, the protection around Grace would be lost forever because for now, Skye was the reason they were moving targets.

"May," Coulson said sharply, but Skye didn't hear him.

Skye focused her gaze on May as she said lowly, "You don't have to tell me what I already know, but even still I will never abandon her."

"Even if it meant she would be safe," May questioned.

"She wouldn't be safe," Skye told her sharply.

"How do you know," May pressed, her voice infuriatingly calm.

Skye clenched her fists at her sides, "Because the last time I left her, someone else got her!" Skye looked away from the agent, fighting to keep her tears at bay as she whispered, "Grace… she's all I have. I lost her once, I won't lose her again."

"Then do what you think is best, you're her mother," May said, a softer look in her eyes.

Skye didn't know what to say, if anything she felt even more conflicted about the situation than she did before. Of course she wanted to do what was best for Grace, but she just hadn't know what was best for her. Now that her own powers were starting to show, Skye couldn't afford to let Grace out of her sight unless she was with Lincoln.

Being on this plane would only make things more complicated. Skye knew that.

However she did not want to have to deal with SHIELD agents lurking at every corner, monitoring her and Grace via satellite or God forbid body probes. This made Skye wonder if they would even give them new identities or if they would just be locked up somewhere. Neither of those things sounded good to the young woman, but she didn't have much to choose from. Besides, like Lincoln had told her while on their "trek" beggars can't be choosy.

Skye walked out of the office without a word or glance at Coulson and May. It had been a long day and Skye needed her rest, not that she would get any with all this stuff on her mind. Maybe tomorrow the answer would come, she hoped whatever decision she made would be the right one. Coulson and May watched Skye leave.

"What did you come in here for," Coulson asked once Skye was gone.

May faced Coulson, arms folded over her chest, "I came to ask about Skye. What you were planning to do with her."

Coulson sighed, "I'm not sure. If i'm being honest, I would rather keep her here."

"She isn't your responsibility," May told him.

"I know that," Coulson replied quickly, "But I want to help her. She's practically a kid having to take care of a small child on her own, not to mention keep her powers hidden. It's a lot to handle."

May spoke simply, "That still doesn't make her or her daughter your responsibility."

"I'm surprised at you Melinda, why are you so against helping them," Coulson asked with a quirked brow.

"Because," May started dropping her arms, "Now that she's here, SHIELD isn't going to just let her stay. Once they learn about her powers, they'll bring her in for testing and relocate her kid… I'd hate to see that happen to them."

Coulson thought over her words before responding, "I haven't reported Skye's powers. If we don't tell them about her abilities and keep this in house, she and Grace could stay."

"You can't be serious," May said flatly.

"No, I'm serious," Coulson replied simply.

May shook her head, "Phil we don't know anything about them and that girl is dangerous. She saw what she did to the Bus, what she did to Ward."

"She's just a mother who wants to protect her child," Coulson replied, "I'm making this call. If Skye chooses to stay, she and her daughter are more than welcome to."

"And if she decides to leave," May asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Then I'll find her a home."


	5. Chapter 4: We'll Stay

**A/N: This is the last introductory chapter. Now the real story will begin in chapter five.**

 **Summary: For as long as Skye could remember she had been alone. There would be times where she thought she could find a home, but in the end she was always proved wrong. Skye never had anything to hold onto, but that all changed with two pink lines.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Story idea belongs to Red lighting.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: We'll Stay**

When Grace woke up the next morning, she was confused to see she was not in the van or the room she had been sharing with her mom for weeks. Sunlight poured through the circular window at the end of the bed she was in. This made the little girl frown, she had missed saying hello to Mr Sun.

Grace quickly sat up, throwing the white blankets off of her so she could crawl over to the window. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw the sun sitting with the clouds below her. Her green eyes widened, she was flying. Grace turned to tell her mom what she could see only to see that her mom wasn't with her.

"Mommy," Grace said sadly, "Mommy."

Grace moved slipped off of the bed, her bare feet hitting the carpet with a small thud. The door was different than the ones she was used to, but after some work she moved it to the side just enough for her to slide through.

"Mommy," Grace called walking out of he little room.

A moment later, her mother appeared from around the corner on the left already dressed in blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. Skye hadn't been able to sleep much the night before so she woke up earlier than usual and decided to roam around the Bus. Around five she ran into May doing Tai Chi. The older woman offered to let Skye join her session, which Skye had been a little reluctant to do. However May convinced her that it would help to her relax and clear her mind. Skye didn't refuse and joined May, that had been nearly three hours ago.

The rest of Skye's morning had been her wondering around as she continued to debate with herself about what she was going to do.

"Morning Gracie," Skye said as she moved over to Grace.

Grace raised her arms. Skye smiled, she bent down and lifted the small girl into her arms. Lincoln used to joke that Grace would never learn to walk because Skye _always_ carried the little girl. This mostly had to do with Grace wanting to be carried and Skye wanting to keep Grace as close to her as possible.

"I missed Mr Sun," Grace pouted.

Skye shook her head, "Don't worry. I told Mr Sun that you wouldn't say hello right away because you were sleepy."

"Was he upset," Grace asked worriedly.

"Not at all," Skye replied reassuringly.

Grace wiped imaginary sweat from her forehead, "Okay good. Oh! Mommy we're flying."

"I know, exciting huh," said Skye with a smile.

Grace nodded furiously, "Uh huh. We're like Peter Pan, but in something, but not on a pirate ship."

"Exactly," Skye replied with a nod.

Skye walked into the kitchen, she set Grace down on the island while she looked through the cabinets to find something that Grace could eat. Although Grace wasn't terribly picky, she was still three almost four years old.

"There are Fruit Loops on the top shelf," said a young man making Skye jump.

Skye turned around to see the Scottish scientist, the first thing she noticed about his appearance were his clear blue eyes. His hair looked like a soft golden brown color that curled at the top of his head. Not to mention the peach fuzz around his chin and upper lip. She had spoken with him yesterday briefly, but she vaguely recalled what his name was. She knew it rhymed with Blitz, but she couldn't think of his actual name.

"Hi Fitz," Grace said excitedly.

The scientist, Fitz, smiled at Grace brightly however Skye could tell he was little uncomfortable. Whether it was because of her or Grace, Skye wasn't sure. The young woman assumed it must have been her since her spectacle the other day, she had shaken the plane and attacked one of his teammates even though he had it coming anyway.

"It's nice to see you again princess Grace," Fitz greeted, he turned to Skye, "M'Lady, allow me to prepare breakfast for our royal guests."

Grace brought her hands to her mouth and giggled. The sound reminded Fitz of little bells. He always felt out of place whenever he had to be around small children, Simmons was much better than he was. Yesterday when Simmons and Fitz were keeping the little girl company, they had a royal tea party. It was Simmons who had the idea that Grace would be their honored guest.

Skye chuckled at the scientist, "Why thank you good sir."

Fitz opened the top cabinet and reached for the Fruit Loops, "How did you two sleep?"

"Good," Grace said, "It was like I was on a cloud! And, and guess what. We are in the clouds."

Fitz nodded, "That's right, we are in the clouds. What about you Queen Skye? Did you sleep well?"

Skye's brow furrowed at the name, but she remembered what he called Grace earlier. Princess Grace. Her daughter had told her how the scientists had been calling her a princess all afternoon, that she and her mother were the royal guests on this plane.

"I slept well, did you," said Skye not wanting to talk about her night.

After her talk with May and Coulson, she had spent an hour lying awake in bed unsure of what she was going to do. In all honesty, she still didn't know what to do. The only thing Skye wanted was what would be the best option for Grace. Would it be better for them to stay? Should she take Coulson's offer and stay here? No, it would be too dangerous.

This plane and the people on here would no doubt have to go on assignments that could put them in unnecessary danger. However, what would happen if she left? Where would she go? She did have options, but would those places be safe? Skye needed to talk to Lincoln. Even though she needed his advice, she really did not want to deal with another one of his lectures about hiding.

"I slept well thanks," Fitz replied pulling Skye from her thoughts.

Fitz pushed the bowl of freshly made Fruit Loops to Grace who thanked him and happily started eating.

"What would you like," Fitz asked, he gestured to the cabinets and fridge behind him, "Uh we have bacon, eggs, coffee, grits, oatmeal and toast. We haven't had a chance to get more food, but we'll most likely do that today."

"Coffee would be great," Skye said with a smile, "Thank you."

Fitz shrugged it off, "It's my pleasure."

Fitz started working on the coffee while Skye waited in silence. A minute later, the other scientist entered the kitchen. Skye remembered her name was Simmons, she was the one who brought Skye and Grace to their bunk. The woman was a little older than Skye, but she seemed nice as far as Skye could tell.

"Morning everyone," Simmons greeted with a soft smile.

"Simmons where are your manners," Fitz said in mock horror, "That is no way to greet royalty."

"You are hardly what I would consider royalty," Simmons remarked.

Fitz had a remark of his own prepared, but decided against using it for now. Instead he motioned to Grace and Skye with his head, hoping she would get the message to play along. The young woman glanced to see Grace, who was distracted by her Fruit Loops and Skye watching them with an amused grin.

"Oh princess Grace," Simmons gasped, "My humblest apologies. I didn't realize the royals would be joining us this morning."

"That's more like it," Fitz said mumbled.

Grace smiled giddily, "Hi Simmons."

"How are you two doing this morning," Simmons asked grinning.

"Good," Grace said, her mouth full of Fruit Loops.

Skye scolded lightly, "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

Grace gave her mother a sheepish smile before continuing to eat her cereal.

Fitz gave Skye a mug, "How do you like your coffee? We have a few selections of cream and sugar."

"Regular creamer is fine," Skye answered a grateful smile.

Fitz opened the cabinet under the sink and gave Skye the creamer. Once she was done, Fitz put it back in it's spot and began making the tea for himself and Simmons. A silence settled over the three adults and child, who was still eating her Fruit Loops. Skye sipped at her coffee wondering what she could say to ease the awkward tension between them, however she was at a loss for words.

Although Skye liked to consider herself a social person, she had become more reserved and less outgoing than how she used to be. Perhaps it was because of her experiences or the maturity that came with becoming a mother. Whatever it was, it made Skye less likely to open the conversation. Instead, she preferred to close them.

"So," Simmons said breaking the silence, "Do you know how long you will be staying? I bet you want to go back to palace."

Skye smiled weakly at that. At least the two scientists were nice to her daughter and had kept her distracted/ entertained throughout the ordeal yesterday.

Grace giggled at Simmons, she really liked the two scientists. She especially liked it when they spoke, the sound of their voice was different than hers and her mother's. Fitz had told her yesterday that they had accents which was why they sounded different to her. The four year old's response had been her wanting to have an accent like theirs.

"We don't live in a palace," Grace said still smiling.

"But you are a princess," Fitz said in mock surprise.

Grace shook her head, "Yesterday I was a princess. Today I'm…." Grace trailed off, a thoughtful look on her face.

Usually Grace liked to pretend to be something every other day of the week. A few days ago, Grace had been a cowgirl and before that, she had been an astronaut. Given the circumstances, Skye decided to pitch in her idea.

"A spy," Skye suggested grinning.

Grace gasped, her green eyes sparkled with excitement, "Yes!"

Grace launched herself at her mother, who caught her with ease. Skye couldn't help but to smirk when she felt the pulses of the scientist's quicken when Grace had all but thrown herself off the little counter. Since Skye was used to Grace doing things like this, it wasn't difficult for her to tell when Grace was about to do something like this.

It also helped that Skye's connection to vibrations allowed her to sense movements all around her. When Skye had first told Lincoln about it, he explained to her that she had something called Seismic Sense which was a sub form of echolocation and a long string of science terms that she didn't understand. It was useful ability to have in her opinion, but she wasn't too interested in how it worked.

Adjusting Grace on her hip, Skye replied, "Alright then agent Grace, I think it's time to get out of your pajamas."

Grace nodded sharply, "I have to get ready for my mission. Agent Fitz and Simmons, I will reterm."

"Return," Skye corrected softly.

"What agent mommy said," Grace added.

Fitzsimmons laughed.

"We await your return agent Grace," Simmons said still smiling.

Skye walked out of the kitchen and back to her bunk, leaving the scientists alone.

"How adorable is that little girl," Simmons said turning to Fitz.

Fitz chuckled, "She's pretty cute. Especially with those big eyes."

Simmons nodded in agreement, "Alright, well we better get to the lab. I'm sure we have work that needs to be done."

"Yeah," Fitz replied.

After placing the mugs and bowl in the sink, Fitz followed Simmons to the lab downstairs.

Skye closed the bunk door behind her and set Grace on the bed, who immediately turned to look out the window. Despite the chaos of yesterday and last minute sleepover, Skye was prepared. After Coulson and his team had brought her and Grace to the Bus, May had retrieved her van where more of her clothes were while the rest were back in Los Angeles.

Skye pulled out Grace's Captain America shirt and jeans with glittered stars on the right leg. Once Grace was changed, Skye sat down on the bed and began to brush Grace's hair. Grace was far from a restless sleeper, which made doing her hair the next morning a lot easier. Skye parted her daughter's hair and put it into two french braids. Grace turned around to look at her mother once her hair was done.

"Momma, are we gonna stay here," Grace asked softly.

Skye didn't answer her right away, she didn't know what to say.

Skye took a breath, "Honestly, I'm not sure Gracie… Do you want to stay?"

Grace tilted her head to the right, something she had done since she was younger to show that she was thinking. Even if Grace wanted to stay, Skye still didn't think it would be the best course of action for the two them. If Grace didn't want to stay, then Skye knew the answer would be for them to leave. Grace crawled into Skye's lap and Skye responded by wrapping her arms around the little girl, slightly cradling her. Absently, Grace played with the locket on her mother's chest. The one her "uncle" Lincoln had given her a year ago.

"We'll still be to-get-her right," Grace whispered, leaning against her mother.

Skye rested her chin on Grace's head, "We'll always be together Grace."

"Then it don't matter," Grace declared.

"Doesn't," Skye corrected, holding Grace a little tighter.

"Doesn't," Grace said, "It doesn't matter. As long as we're to-get-her."

"You're absolutely right," Skye replied smiling.

Grace leaned up and kissed Skye's chin bringing tears to her eyes. Skye kissed the top of Grace's head, but said nothing else in return. Sometimes Skye didn't know what she did to deserve having a beautiful and amazing daughter. For most of Skye's life, she had been alone, unwanted and unloved by the world and she had no love for the world or the people in it. However that all changed with Grace. Skye had someone to love, to protect. Knocking brought Skye out of her thoughts.

"Yes," Grace called.

The door slid open to reveal Coulson dressed in black suit and tie.

"Am I interrupting," Coulson asked, leaning against the door frame.

Skye shook her head, "I've thought about what you said, but there is something I need to ask you. Don't lie either, I'll be able to tell."

Coulson nodded, "What did you want to ask?"

"If I agree to your offer," Skye started a little hesitant, "What exactly does that mean for us? How would this work?"

Coulson thought over her question for a moment before answering, "You two would live here on the Bus. On field missions, depending on how you feel about those would determine whether or not you come with us. May is usually our getaway driver slash pilot. On high risk missions, Grace would stay on the plane with the agent we can leave behind or you. There will be missions that have no risk and she could come on those, but that is up to you."

"I'd just be helping with computers," Skye said, "I don't usually need to be on site for those."

"Depends on the situation," Coulson replied with a shrug.

Skye looked down at Grace, who clearly was not following the conversation. Her focus had gone out the window, quite literally, as she was staring out the window with a small grin. The sky was her favorite place to look to.

 _Do what you think is best, you're her mother._

May's words echoed in Skye's mind. Would it be best to stay or to go? It had taken some time, but Skye finally had a decision. One she hoped was right.

"We'll stay," Skye said distantly, "Not for long. The moment things get too heated-"

"I'll make sure you two are sent somewhere safe and together," Coulson interrupted, his blue eyes gleaming with gentleness.

Skye nodded, "It's settled then."

"Welcome aboard," Coulson said, with a smile.

Skye released a breath, "Yeah. Come on Gracie, it looks like we have some unpacking to do."

Grace looked up at her mother, "We're staying?"

"For now," Skye answered.

The real question was for how long.


	6. Chapter 5: Work To Be Done

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than expected, but I had the absolute worst writing block of my life, not to mention having to deal with school and sports taking up all my time *ugh*. I can't promise updates will be close together or far apart, right now I'm just posting when I can post. However, I won't let more than six-eightweeks pass without an update.**

 **Also thought I should put this out there, but ships will not be focused on until later. Although I really like Lincoln and Skye as a couple their relationship here is going to be more platonic than romantic. Skye and Ward will be portrayed more along the lines of a growing friendship.**

 **Discliamer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Work To Be Done**

"WHAT!? "

Skye pulled the phone away from her ear, her face set into a grimace at how loud her friend was shouting. Of course she knew he wasn't going to be happy about her decision and annoyed that she didn't talk to him about it first, but there hadn't been enough  
time. The window to speak with him was small enough, she just needed to let him know that he wouldn't be able to contact her for awhile.

Grace looked up at her mother, showing her teeth as she scrunched her face up. Her uncle did not sound happy. Although she couldn't make out a majority of the words her uncle was saying, she could tell by the faces her mom made and the volume of his voice,  
that this was not a good conversation. When Lincoln stopped talking, Skye found her voice again.

"Are you done," Skye asked, hesitantly putting the phone back on her ear.

"No," came the angry reply, "What were you thinking? SHIELD? After everything they've done, how could you agree to stay with them?"

"I'd rather be working with them on the inside than be shipped away," Skye said dejectedly.

The young woman glanced over her shoulder to see Ward standing across the street speaking with someone she didn't know. Before heading out, the team had decided to stop in the near town on a supply run. Skye decided to join them, hoping she would be able  
to contact Lincoln. Luckily he answered the phone.

"Besides," Skye went on, her eyes traveling back to the pay phone dial, "They can keep us protected from… well you know what. That's all that matters."

Skye could picture Lincoln shaking his head, "This is insane. How do you know you can trust them?"

Skye sighed, "I don't, but right now I'm running out of options. We aren't staying forever, just for the time being."

"You've had some crazy ideas, but this is number one on the insanity list," Lincoln said bitterly.

Skye released a heavy sigh, "What would you have me do Lincoln? Huh?"

"Let me come out there and get you," Lincoln said a note of desperation in his voice, "We could start over. Away from everything."

"That hadn't worked out last time did it," Skye replied sharply.

Lincoln didn't answer after several long seconds of silence, the memory of running across the country when Grace only three months old had been some of the worst days of Skye's life. Whenever she tried to settle down, something always came up to derail  
her plans. That time had been no different. Absently, Skye rested her hand on Grace's head and played with her light brown hair. Grace wrapped her arms around her mother's leg, getting the feeling that her mom really needed the hug.

"I suppose not," Lincoln said quietly through the phone, "I'm sorry Skye. I don't mean to be so short about this, but I'm scared for you and Grace. I just want to do right by the two of you."

Skye smiled softly, "I know you want to help and you have no idea how much that means to me."

"You should know Skye, you and Gracie mean the world and then some to me," Lincoln replied, his voice gentle, "You're-"

Whatever Lincoln was going to say next, didn't reach Skye's ears when the line went dead. The first emotion Skye felt register was blind panic and fear that something had happened to him. However she noticed that she ran out of time for the payphone,  
which explained why the line went dead. Skye was about to put another fifty cents in, but was stopped when Ward tapped on the glass.

"We need to head out," Ward said, his eyes focused on Skye.

The agent never looked at Grace, as if he was pretending she wasn't there or something was forcing him to avoid her. It was odd, but Skye figured it was a _specialist_ thing considering Agent May did the same thing to Grace in the few instances they  
were together. Skye sighed, she would either send Lincoln a message later on or he would send her one.

For now she needed to go along with the agents.

"Alright," Skye said as she set the phone down.

Grace skipped out of the phone booth, Skye a step behind her and Ward walking briskly beside her.

"Who were you talking to," Ward asked after a few moments of silence.

Skye wouldn't have replied, but Grace answered Ward without hesitating. She loved her uncle, even if he wasn't her "real" blood uncle, she loved him. He always made her laugh.

"My uncle Link," Grace answered with a smile, "He's mommy's bestest friend in the whole wide word."

"World," Skye corrected gently.

Grace glanced at her mother, "What she said."

"Best friend huh," Ward said, a raised eyebrow on his face.

Skye grinned faintly, "Lincoln was the one who helped me through a lot of stuff. We're both kind of broken, but we work well together. He's the closest to thing to family, besides Grace, that I've ever had."

Ward nodded, he wanted to question her more on the topic, but decided not to. Skye could tell he wanted to ask her stuff, it was only natural to want to know information about a stranger who would now share a roof with you. However Skye wasn't in the  
mood to give out a lot of details to her past, it wasn't the time or place. Besides, she didn't really trust Ward with that knowledge or insight to herself.

Grace slipped her small, plump hand into Skye's. There was something in the air that told her, her mom wasn't happy or okay anymore. The conversation was Grace's guess, but she wasn't really sure about that. Instead of leaving the adults to their thoughts,  
she did what she best. Tell a lot of stories to keep them both distracted from whatever thoughts were going to enter their minds.

* * *

"Any questions," Coulson asked his team, looking from agent to the other.

SHIELD had sent them a new mission, it was a light one thankfully which meant Skye would be able to work with them and see how things were run here. It was a simple investigation. Originally Coulson thought everyone would be able to come along for the  
ride, however he had to keep in mind that there was a four year old on this plane.

One of the agents would need to stay behind with her or she would need to come along. The mission was low risk, but that didn't mean there weren't any risks in bringing a child with them. Coulson let his gaze linger on Skye a little longer than the others  
to gauge her reaction and try to get a read on her. He was impressed to see how well she could hide her emotions, it was in her eyes that he could get an idea of what she was thinking.

"Fitzsimmons, you two will head inside to do some digging with Ward, May you'll join them to be the getaway driver and provide backup if necessary," Coulson went on when no one asked a question, "Skye, you and I, well mostly you, will do some digging  
on the facility from a distance. Got it? Good, let's get to work."

Fitzsimmons disappeared to the lab downstairs while May went to cockpit to get the plane in the air. Where they were headed wasn't too far away, at most it would take them an hour to arrive since the facility they planned to go to was on the border of  
Canada and Montana. Skye stood in her spot in the command center, Ward a short distance from her while Coulson remained in front of them across the table.

"Now the obvious question is what to do with the small security hazard," Ward said, his arms folded over his chest.

Skye rolled her eyes, but made no verbal comment. The two of them were going to have a number of issues and arguments in the near future, that much Skye could tell. A hint of a smirk formed on her face at the thought of all the fun she was going to have  
messing with him while she stayed here.

Coulson replied, "The small security hazard does have a name. As for what to do with her, that is up to Skye. I can give you my suggestion, but you probably won't like it."

"She's not coming," Skye said, finality in her voice.

Coulson nodded in response, "Figured that. Luckily, we'll be doing our research off site away from the others anyway. We're up in five, get whatever you need ready so we can get off as soon as we land."

"Yes sir," Skye said with a mock salute.

Coulson gave her an amused look while Ward simply rolled his eyes. Whether it because she attacked him a short time ago or because she had no business here, Ward wasn't sure, but he knew he was not fond of her or her kid. Even though Skye seemed decent  
enough, he was convinced that she was hiding something deeper and darker than her powers. Not to mention all the questions he had for her, about her powers, where they come from and if anyone else she knew had them.

Ward watched Skye leave the command center to head to her bunk where Grace was. That was another thing he didn't like. Having a child on board a top secret government plane with a group of agents who were meant to go on dangerous and deadly missions,  
not worry about some random woman and her daughter. However Ward had to remind himself that technically she wasn't just some random woman.

Since Skye had abnormal abilities, that meant she was now officially SHIELD's problem. If only they could have placed her on the Index list then sent her on her way with the kid, Ward would be at peace. Unfortunately for him, he was not so lucky.

"I still think she's a security risk," Ward said, looking off in where Skye had vanished.

Coulson smirked, "You're just bitter because she knocked you unconscious."

"Perhaps," Ward admitted reluctantly, "But we don't know anything about her. Not to mention she had abilities beyond our control, there is no telling what she is capable of."

"So you want to lock her up and have her tested," Coulson question in a hard tone.

Ward replied in the same hard voice, "All I'm saying is, she's not only a risk to any and all operations we run, but also to the safety of everyone on board. For all we know, she's a time bomb. We should send her to be on the Index where SHIELD can protect  
her and those around her."

"Can't do that," Coulson said, the words simple, but his voice sounded distant, "We have a deal and I intend to honor that so long as she does the same."

Ward frowned, "And if she goes back on this deal?"

"Then I'll take care of it," was Coulson's reply.

The older agent walked out of the command center to leave Ward alone to mull over his thoughts. This lasted only a minute when he was surprised by the small security hazard.

Grace had been playing secret agent and she was on a spy mission. For the past few minutes she had been hiding under the table of the command center, listening to the conversations being held overheard. Even though she didn't really understand most of  
the conversation and had zoned out for most of it, she did pick up on a few things.

One of those being that the agent before her did not like her mother because she had knocked him down. It was an odd idea for Grace to think someone didn't like her mom since her mom was the best person in the whole world and it's impossible not to like  
the best people. When she was certain that someone had walked away, she decided to make her appearance.

She was on her knees sticking her head out of the now open little cabinet door looking up at agent Ward. His expression had been shocked at first with wide eyes only it quickly changed to anger. Grace shrunk slightly under the piercing gaze.

"What are you doing," Ward said in barely controlled irritation, "Come out from under there."

Grace crawled out of the little 'room' and stood before Ward with an expectant. What she expected to happen was beyond Ward, but he didn't care at the moment. He didn't sign up to deal with a child who would just appear.

Ward folded his arms over his chest, "Well? What were you doing?"

Grace blinked twice before answering him, "That's a secret."

"No, it's not a secret," Ward said, "Didn't your mother tell you about eavesdropping?"

"Leaves dropping," Grace questioned confused.

"No, eavesdropping," Ward repeated in a harsh tone.

Grace, choosing to ignore his tone and expression, scrunched her face, "Umm. I know it's when the leaves fall. It happens during otem."

"Autumn Gracie," Skye said walking into the command center, "And what Ward means is listening on a private talk which you know not to do."

"But spies are s'pose to hide an find out stuff," Grace protested with a pout.

Skye gave Grace a sharp look that Grace knew meant she shouldn't argue.

"Yes, spies are supposed to find out stuff, but if you are going to play spy you need to let us know," Skye replied sternly.

"I'm sorry," Grace said, looking at her sock covered feet.

"Don't apologize to me, say sorry to Ward since you listened in on his conversation," Skye instructed, her voice taking a lighter tone.

Grace looked up at Ward with sad eyes, "I'm sorry agent Ward."

Initially Ward wanted to continue to be mad, but the look this girl was giving him was enough to break his shell. Her eyes were so big and pleading that he felt his resolve break and anger fade away. He lowered his arms to his side and gave Grace a small  
smile.

"It's okay, I'll let it slide this time," Ward said in what he hoped was a gentle voice, "Just don't do it again."

Grace nodded quickly, "I promise."

Grace turned to look at her mother. Ward assumed she was looking for her approval, but after a moment he realized they were having a silent conversation. It only took Skye a few short seconds to realize what Grace was asking and quite honestly she was  
hesitant to say yes. Whenever Grace had done something wrong or thought she did something wrong, she always looked for a hug. Either to give a hug to the person she wronged or to receive a hug so she knew she had been forgiven.

Right now she wanted to give Ward a hug to show how sorry she was and that she wanted to know if he would forgive her. Skye glanced at Ward. He met her gaze with a question in his eyes, but she wouldn't answer it. The two of them had only her in contact  
with each other for less than four days, but Skye could already tell he was a tormented soul. She met plenty of people like him over her life. Those who were closed off, constantly at war with them self, afraid to let others in.

Skye looked back at Grace and nodded, "Go ahead."

At Skye's words, Ward raised an eyebrow to question what she meant by that. However before he could ask, he felt a small amount of press wrap around his legs. The agent looked down to see the little girl in a Finding Nemo shirt and jeans hugging him.  
She was hugging him. Ward was too shocked to do anything except stare at the small child, whose grip began to tighten around his legs. Not to mention he felt as if it was getting harder to stay upright. That the air around him suddenly weighed down  
on him.

Skye noticed this instantly.

"Tap her shoulder or head," Skye said in a voice so low, Ward wasn't sure he heard her.

However Ward placed his hand on Grace nonetheless and her grip around him loosened tremendously. It was also then Ward realized that the Bus had just entered cruising altitude, which explained the sudden pressure. Grace released his leg a second later,  
a bright smile on her face.

Without a word, Grace ran out of the command center and to the bunk she shared with Skye. When the little slide door closed, Skye spoke.

"Grace likes to give hugs and receive hugs, especially when she does something wrong," Skye explained, "Having you tap her back let's her know that you did forgive her."

Ward nodded in understanding, "Any particular reason as to why she does that?"

"She's always needed that reassurance," Skye said softly, then added as an after thought, "She's as afraid to leave things unresolved as I am."

"You don't like leaving things unfinished," Ward said, but it sounded more like a question.

Skye glanced away, "Do you?"

In all honesty, Ward knew his answer would be know. There were a lot of things that he didn't want to leave unresolved and then there were plenty more things that he needed to resolve.

Skye wrapped her arms around her stomach after the words left her lips. Because of the constant moving and fear, Skye had passed on her fear of leaving things either unfinished, unsaid or unresolved to Grace. If something happened and she were died, would  
she have said everything she needed to? Done everything that needed to be done?

Ward wanted to question Skye further, but the distant and almost sorrowful look caused him to change his mind. Whatever was on her mind was definitely not something she seemed fond of. Perhaps a painful memory was riding to the surface.

"I hope I didn't upset you," Ward said and he was surprised to find her meant that.

Skye smiled at him weakly, "You didn't. Don't worry, I'll see you later. Right now, we have a mission to get ready for."


	7. Chapter 6: Not That Easy

**A/N: Reason why I have not updated for this story is because I have not been able to get in touch with the person who requested that this story be made. I am working on this story with the requester, but when I did not hear anything back I decided I would wait until they responded. Unfortunately no response had come and before I knew it, practically two months had gone by and I hadn't updated the story. Though I would prefer to wait until I make contact with the requester of this story, I know it isn't really fair to keep you readers waiting for all this time. So here is the original chapter I was going to post.**

 **I apologize for the inconsistencies of the updates and I can't guarantee that updates will be consistent anytime soon.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Not That Easy**

The mission had gone without a hitch which helped to ease the anxiety Skye had felt building in her ever since the BUS landed. There hadn't been any assassins. No gunfire or contact with an enemy which made dealing with this situation all the more better. In all honesty, Skye was surprised at how smooth the mission had gone. All that happened was Skye hacked into the building security cameras, guiding Ward and Fitzsimmons through the hallways.

May had been stationed outside in case things didn't go according to plan while Coulson and Skye were further away. Grace had been with them because Skye couldn't afford to leave the little girl alone on a plane. Though Grace had been distracted by Coulson in the SHIELD van while Skye hacked and lead the way, she had been terrified that she made a mistake.

What was she doing here? Why did she agree to stay? Even though she was a consultant and not an agent, that didn't mean that danger wouldn't come for them. Not to mention there was already a target on their backs because of Jay. Even though Skye hated the woman with every fiber of her being, Skye knew she had to be grateful to her. Without Jay, Grace never would have existed.

Skye looked down at the sleeping little girl, her eyes fluttering in sleep. Skye wasn't sure what time it was considering she had no idea where the BUS was headed and none of her devices had changed the time from California. It didn't really matter where they were headed though, she honestly didn't care where they went. All she wanted was for Grace to be safe. Was that too much to ask for? There was also the matter with Grace's own powers growing.

For as long as Skye could remember she had these abilities, but they grew with her. When she younger than sixteen, she was very good at sensing where other people were. It was as if she could see them without actually seeing them. If there were five people on the floor above her, she would know because of the… _feeling_. Skye didn't know how to explain it, but she could feel those around her. It wasn't until Gordon brought her to Jay that she finally learned why.

 _Inhuman._

The word haunted her sleep, setting her apart from every other person who was different than herself. Grace was like her. Different from everyone else in the world because of genetics. It's a blessing, a gift. But it can also be a curse, a burden rather than a present. Skye shook the thoughts from her mind. Now wasn't the time to think about what had happened to her years ago. No, she needed to focus on the present and ensuring the safety of her daughter.

* * *

May watched from the railing above the cargo room where Skye was punching one of the punching bags they had lying around her. Her form was good, even May had to admit that the technique was there. Though she had never seen the girl fight, she knew that with the powers she possessed there was really no reason for the fighting. It made the agent curious as to why she would have near perfect fighting form and not use it with her abilities.

Not that May did understand the young woman's power. After all, Skye didn't talk about them unless asked. May was wary of Skye. She wasn't afraid of her, even though she knew of the damage she could inflict. May had wondered about Skye's origin over the past week that the young woman and her daughter had lived here.

Where did she come from? Did she get her powers through experimentation? Genetics? Exposure? Keeping her close by allowed May, Coulson and Ward to watch her and make their own reports. If Skye did become a greater threat, an ICER would be able to keep her controlled for a short of amount of time.

"You just going to stay up there the whole time," Skye commented gasping for air, "I'm pretty sure this can't be all that interesting."

May was curious as to how she knew she was there since the young woman hadn't looked up and the door never opened or closed when she entered. Not to mention, May never made a sound.

"I'm watching your form," May answered, "Good technique, but you're stiff."

Skye stopped her punching for a moment, but didn't make a comment on her correction. Instead Skye turned around to look up at the older woman. Though she wouldn't speak her mind, the question was written in Skye's eyes. _Why are you here? What do you want?_ While Skye was on board as an outsider and a possible threat, May had been the one to volunteer to keep an even closer eye on her.

Skye knew this and she didn't care really. May wasn't cold to her exactly, but she was far from warm. Skye was just happy the agent hadn't been curt or harsh with Grace, otherwise there would have been a fight. May walked down the stairs without saying a word and Skye didn't break the silence until the agent was in front of her.

"Old habit," Skye said after a few short seconds of silence.

May nodded silently.

Skye released a sigh, "I know you didn't come here for small talk. Whatever it is you have to say, just say it. You getting ridding of us that quickly?"

"No," May answered, she took note of Skye's shoulders tensing then relaxing.

"So what is it," Skye asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Coulson thinks while you stay here, you should decide what you plan to do after," May stated.

Skye tilted her head to the side, "I already have a plan for-"

"Which is what exactly," May interrupted, "To keep running and hiding out in a van?"

Skye kept her mouth in her firm line. Though that hadn't been her plan, she knew that was her only other option.

May sighed, "Depending on how the next missions go, Coulson wants to place you in SHIELD. Not on the index, but not a consultant either."

"An agent," Skye asked incredulously, "He wants me to join to SHIELD?"

May nodded, "If you did, it would aid in keeping your powers hidden and allow you to utilize SHIELD resources to help you and Grace."

Skye didn't respond. May could practically see the wheels turning in Skye's mind as she processed this new information. Though she wouldn't granted the agent status, she would need to go on several missions to prove herself loyal and useful to SHIELD. Not to mention there was still the issue with her own powers that needed to be addressed. When Skye opened her mouth, the words that came were not ones May had been expecting.

"What do you think about it," Skye questioned.

May frowned at the question. Her initial answer had been on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed those words. Looking at the young woman before her, she didn't see some lost child or dangerous woman. Instead, she saw a young woman who was terrified of making the wrong choice. Someone who held the life of another in their hands and was still trying to learn what to do with that life.

"I don't trust you," May started, "I think you could be a risk to this team and a threat to anyone else out there… However, I also think you would be good asset to SHIELD. Your skills with a computer are better than a good amount of our own SHIELD agents. You have a good sense of awareness that most agents don't. Your fighting form is good and you have fast reflexes. I think you should agree."

Skye raised her eyebrows, unsure of what to say about the praise coming from the usually stoic agent.

"If I did agree," Skye said, "What would happen next?"

"You would start training in whichever field you choose while you stay aboard this plane," answered May with an almost bored tone.

Skye averted her gaze from May as she thought over the offer. Even though this week had been fine, that had a good amount to do with the fact that Coulson hadn't picked up any missions. How could he when he was concerned about the two latest additions? If Skye accepted this, she couldn't keep Grace here. How would she able to do her job as an agent when her priority job was to be a mother? Again Skye found herself asking the same question she always did when making decisions. Would this be best for Grace?

May continued to scrutinize Skye. The offer seemed to be a pretty good one, even though May wasn't comfortable with the idea of Skye becoming apart of SHIELD. If the agent was being completely honest, she wanted Skye and her daughter gone. Not because she didn't like them or anything, but because it would be safer for bother parties involved.

"This would give you complete protection in SHIELD, everything you would need to provide for you and Grace, a place to live without being constantly on the move yet you hesitate," May said, her voice clipped.

Skye looked at the older woman, "I hesitate because is it best for Grace?"

"You're both already on the plane," May pointed out, "The only difference is the routine and the work you do."

"That doesn't answer my question," Skye replied, her brown eyes glazed over, "I'm already afraid that agreeing to stay here was a bad idea."

May merely shrugged, "I already told you the benefits. The choice is yours, but I still think you should say yes."

Skye licked her dry lips, but made no verbal reply. If she did agree to this, would that protect Grace from the people who were after them or would this paint a bigger target on the child's back? Skye also had to remember that SHIELD was not a friend. They were just as cruel and twisted as every other organization out there. Yet would it be better if she had an ear listening in on the insider instead of having to always come from the outside? Would SHIELD protect her and Grace from the ones hunting them? Could she put away her distrust of SHIELD and hope that they protect the life she cared about most?

"I don't know May," Skye answered honestly, "I've never been a fan of SHIELD, especially after what happened in Arizona."

"I read the report," May told her.

Skye's eyes flashed with surprise, "You have?"

May nodded, "I have. What happened there was wrong. SHIELD isn't perfect, but it's changed since then."

"They almost took her, why wouldn't they try to get her again," Skye asked, her voice wavering.

"Because you have us," May told her, "Sleep on it. For now, wrap this up. Briefing in ten."

"A mission," Skye asked.

May answered as she walked up the silver stairs, "Yes. We're heading to Colorado. Get to the command center."


	8. Chapter 7: Gravity

**A/N: I don't have an excuse as to why I haven't published. Only that I hadn't written anything in weeks, for any of my stories and I'm sorry for that. I can't guarantee updates will come faster, but I will do my best to make sure the wait isn't too long for you guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Gravity**

Skye thought back to briefing earlier as she walked next to Coulson. She hadn't paid much attention to the briefing, only that they would be tracking down a scientist by the name of Franklin Hall in Sterling Colorado. He was taken a few hours ago despite  
being on a priority red security detail. It would mainly be questioning which meant Skye didn't have as much to worry about with Grace.

The four year old was currently riding piggyback on Fitz as the group walked down the street where the incident occurred. Coulson had mentioned that the attackers were invisible, but they needed to ask more questions in order to get the full story. The  
idea of invisible attackers didn't worry Skye as much as it did the others. Even though Skye had been fairly secretive about her powers and all their uses, she did mention her awareness.

Whenever something moved on the ground, she could pinpoint exactly where it was. If something was in the air, she would use the vibrations there and send out a high frequency call. It worked similar to Beluga whales who could echo-locate. Skye glanced  
at Grace, her expression looked disgruntled, her mouth set in a deep frown.

Suddenly the four year old cried out and pointed up, "Look up there!"

Fitz winced at the shout, but didn't say anything. Instead his eyes along with the rest of the team looked to where Grace was pointing. The trailer and truck that was meant to be protecting Dr Hall was in fact resting in the tree.

"How did that happen," Simmons wondered allowed.

Coulson answered her, "Not sure, but we're going to find out. Fitzsimmons, you'll be in charge of digging through what's left and try to find some explanation. May and I will do the questioning. Ward, Skye and Grace, keep your eyes and ears open."

Though Ward rolled his eyes at Grace being mentioned, the little girl beamed with excitement. Fitz set Grace onto the ground before leaving with Simmons to do some work. Coulson and May were about to move over to the driver, but Grace stopped him.

"Uh Agent Coulson," Grace asked a bit timid.

"Yes Agent Grace," Coulson asked with a soft smile.

Grace smiled at the name, "I know you said keep your ears and eyes open, but... what if I have to blink?"

"You can blink," Coulson assured her.

Grace let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, "Okay good. I don't tink that I could keep my eyes open for so long. Could you mom?"

Skye shook her head, "Nope. I'd definitely need to blink after a bit."

Grace nodded in agreement. Coulson smiled at them, but didn't say anything else. It was time to get to work. Coulson and May questioned the driver, trying to get a full scope of the story while Fitzsimmons were tinkering with their devices, looking for  
anything out of the ordinary. Skye was just watching with Grace standing beside her.

"Mom," Grace asked anxiously, "Do you hear that?"

Skye looked down at Grace with a frown, "I don't hear anything. What do you hear Grace?"

"Wooshhhh, woooooshh," Grace answered blowing air out repeatedly, her cheeks puffed.

"Where's it coming from," Skye questioned bending down to Grace's height.

The little girl pouted. She started looking around until her back was to her mother, she pointed in front of her.

"Over there," Grace said.

Without waiting for a response Grace ran over to where she heard the noise. The noise wasn't loud to anyone, but the four year old. It was all she could focus on. Not to mention it was calling to her, tugging at her to come over like a far away magnet.  
Grace stopped suddenly, Skye nearly bumped into her but had stepped to the right before she could make contact with Grace's back. Skye looked down at Grace, the little girl's brown flyaways swayed in the wind that Skye couldn't feel.

"It's coming from right there," Grace said, pointing at the air in front of her.

Skye followed her finger and narrowed her eyes at the empty space. Though she couldn't see anything there, she could hear a faint hissing sound. That must have been what Grace was talking about. Skye focused on the open air for a minute until she could  
make out the vibrations coming from before her.

Skye bent down, she gathered some dirt and pebbles into her with her eyes never moving away from the open air. She threw the dirt up and Skye was not disappointed when the dirt did not fall back to the ground. The dirt remained in the air, the wooshing  
sound Grace mentioned now loud enough for Skye and the nearby agents to hear. Skye grabbed Grace's arm and took a step back.

"Fitz, Simmons," Skye called, "You're going to want to see this."

The two scientists looked up from their work to see the dust and sand whipping around in front to mother and daughter. Fitzsimmons rushed over to them quickly, their gear on and ready as they observed this strange occurrence. Coulson and May joined them  
a few moments later, but Skye hadn't noticed them and she was not listening to what the agents were talking about.

Instead her eyes were focused on Grace who was still staring at the swirling dust. An almost dazed look on her face as she tilted her head slightly to the side. Skye chanced a look at the swirling dust to find that it had followed her movement. It was  
very slight, hardly noticeable because the dirt continued to swirl, but Skye saw it and Grace did too. Skye pulled Grace into her arms, breaking the connection Grace was having with the free flying soil.

"Gracie," Skye said in an extremely low and soft voice.

Grace looked at her mom, "I fell it."

"Felt," Skye corrected gently.

"I felt it," Grace replied, "It moved when I did."

Skye nodded her head, "Yes. It did. Do not tell the others about it. They cannot know, do you understand?"

Grace frowned at her mother's words, but she did understand the meaning behind them. Even though Grace didn't like keeping secrets or telling lies, her mother had told her enough to know that it was important not to say anything about their gifts. The  
other agents knew about her mom's powers now, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't try to hurt her. Grace knew that much. She knew it wasn't safe for them or for anyone like them, including Lincoln or Elena or Gordon. None of them were safe. And  
they probably never would be.

"I understand," Grace whispered softly.

Skye squeezed Grace a little tighter in her arms, "Good."

* * *

The team had spent a week on a on this mission, finding out names, visiting places and going undercover. It had been exciting, but Skye did not feel any sort of thrill from being involved. One of the men they found had been Ian Quinn. He had been "working"  
with Jay a few year ago, secretly funding money to the hiding spot of people like her and Grace. She had only met him once, but she would never forget his face and she was almost certain he remembered her.

Skye leaned back against her headboard. When she had hacked into the system and gotten herself invited to the banquet that Quinn was hosting, she hadn't expected things to go as far south as they had. She was just lucky that one, Grace wasn't there and  
two, she didn't need to use her powers. Speaking of powers, Skye was finally certain she knew what Grace's powers were.

Most people like Skye would gain their powers over the years, Skye couldn't do what she could now until she turned sixteen. Though she had showed some abilities during her early childhood, such as being able to sense where others were without being in  
the same room or floor. Grace's small abilities, or blooming abilities as Lincoln liked to call them, had appeared to be telekinesis. However Grace could never focus on an object and get it to move. It was always a general group of objects that would  
either float or stay firmly planted on the ground.

Lincoln had believed she was playing with pressure or mass, but gravity hadn't entered either of their minds. Skye needed to speak with him now, but she was worried that if she did it might put him in danger. Living on the run made it difficult to keep  
in safe contact. Skye took a breath, she would just have to take the chance for now and if Lincoln did get caught in some kind of trouble, she would get him out of it.

After the third ring, Skye heard his voice, "Hello?"

"Lincoln, it's me," Skye said quickly, "I need to talk you. It's about Grace."

"Is she alright, was she hurt," Lincoln asked, his voice worried.

Skye shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her, "No, not at all. It's about her powers, I think I know what they are."

The frown in Lincoln's voice was apparent, "Really? What do you think it is?"

"Gravity, it has to be gravity," Skye answered him, "I can't explain much, but I was on a mission with SHIELD. There was this substance called Gravitonium that Grace had been able to _feel_. It's the way I can feel the movement or vibrations of  
everything around me. She could feel the movement of that stuff."

"Only that stuff," Lincoln questioned.

"Yes," Skye replied, "I know Gordon was convinced she was showing signs of telekinesis, but Giyera told us that he could feel the _objects_. Grace can't."

Lincoln spoke after a beat of silence, "I suppose that would make sense. She always said she could feel around the objects rather than the actual objects themselves. Does SHIELD know about her?"

"Can't say, but as far as I'm concerned they don't," Skye answered, she ran fingers through her hair, "I'm worried Lincoln. I know our constant moving around is good at keeping Grace safe, but what about when we stop? We go on these missions and I'm afraid  
that-"

"Don't think like that Skye, you'd protect her," Lincoln interrupted stern and gentle.

Skye scoffed, "That's not what happened in Afterlife. I couldn't protect her there and I couldn't protect her in Arizona."

"You got her out of Afterlife and Arizona," Lincoln protested, "Both times youprotected her."

"By the skin of my teeth," Skye commented bitterly.

Lincoln replied, "Regardless of how of you saved her, you did and you will continue to do so… I may not be SHIELD's biggest fan, but I know you both are safer with them than on your own."

"If you say so," Skye breathed out, "Have you heard anything from anyone?"

"I have, Elena is doing fine, Alisha, Andrew and Gordon have run into a few complications, but otherwise are okay," Lincoln explained to her, he paused for a minute, "I have to go now, but I'll contact you soon. Be safe, tell Grace hi for me."

"I will, goodbye Lincoln," Skye told him.

"Goodbye Daisy," Lincoln replied before the line went silent. _Daisy_. Skye shook her head at the name, too many unwanted memories were tied to one five letter word….


	9. Chapter 8: Past Gestures pt 1

**A/N: when I say I completely forgot about this story, I mean I literally forgot it existed. Like it slipped my mind entirely. When I get an email about it from a commenter and a follower, I realized I hadn't posted it since more than a year ago o_O, how that happened I have no idea. Time just gets away from you. So I sincerely apologize for that, I can't say this story will be continuing with much else.**

 **I have two options because I don't want to just stop this story, so I can either finish the story in the next ten-eleven chapters or if I got requests for scenes and turn it into a series of one-shots based in this universe. Reviewers, let me know what you would like so I can get to work.**

 **I cannot thank you all enough for sticking around with this story and being patient with me, it means a lot. So without further a due, here's chapter eight.**

 **Side notes: Whe Skye looks back on her time at Afterlife, she is called Daisy because that was the identity she had at the time. Sorry if it's confusing, I'll change it if people can't follow.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Past Gestures pt 1

 **Flashback- Ten Years Ago**

Freak was the word fifteen year old Mary Sue would use to describe herself, it was a word often used to describe by others as well. The young girl leaned back against the brick wall, her breathing ragged from all the running she had done to get away from those other teens.

She had spent the better part of the night pickpocketing without being caught, but the guy noticed his missing watch and wallet almost immediately and chased after her along with his friends. Thanks to her sixth sense, she had managed to escape and avoid being seen by them.

Ever since she was little, she had always been able to feel where people and objects were. Like she would just know. Telling anyone that information about herself had been a mistake though, she was labeled a freak because of it. That and her abnormal behavior.

Tucking a loose strand of brown hair back into her beanie, she vaguely recalled the most recent incident that forced her to accept her status as a freak. Her foster precious mother, a drug addict with anger issues, had gone ballistic one night. The woman had tried to attack Mary and like any person would, she panicked. However, when she felt her fear rise and heard the scream leave her mouth, something strange happened.

The ground shook uncontrollably causing various objects to fall to the ground and the all nearby windows shattered. An earthquake. A very small one, not even powerful enough to be on a scale perhaps, but it happened. The entire neighborhood and nearby roads felt it. The woman called her a freak. That was the first time something like that had occurred.

Weeks later while she was at school, she had gotten so angry because of a school bully and another small earthquake and shattering windows happened. That kid called her a freak. Only when she was around did such a thing occur. Only when she was emotional did something happen.

The most recent stint had been three days ago, she had been running away from the orphanage again and of course had gotten caught by an officer. He surprised her, the ground cracked beneath her with every step she took.

The officer called her freak and fired at her. That had been a terrifying moment, but the bullet ricocheted off an unseen barrier. She didn't wait around then, she took off. The ground cracking beneath her feet with every step.

Mary Sue took a deep breath, it was a nightmare she couldn't escape from and she was all alone. Hot tears slipped down her cold cheeks as she struggled to remain calm. If she freaked out, then who knows the damage she could cause. Not to mention the only other thing besides being called 'freak' each incident had were the bruises that covered her arms and feet.

Her arms ached more when she when used them while her feet were constantly sore due to any standing, walking or running she did. It was aggravating at best and torture at the worst.

A flash of blue light on her right caused her head to snap up and look. She was still hiding in an alley, it was dark over there and no access. So why did she see a dark figure living towards her? Panic gripped her heart, the ground beneath began to shake slightly. Had she not seen him before? No she would have sensed him, how could she not have known he was there.

"Don't be afraid," said the calm voice a man, "My name is Gordon and I mean you no harm. I want to help you."

Mary stared up at him in thinly veiled terror. His heartbeat was calm, she could feel that, and that meant he was telling the truth. Another trick she learned from her freakishness.

"How could you possibly help me," Mary spit at him. "Because I was once in your shoes," said Gordon gently, "Strange things happened to me as I got older. I could do or sense things that others couldn't. You understand that, don't you?"

Mary said nothing in return, her eyes focused on the stranger.

He continued, "You are not freak Mary Sue, you are magnificent."

Mary once again remained quiet. The man seemed harmless, but she was still afraid of the terrible turns this entire endeavor could take.

Gordon kneeled in front of her slowly until his face was eye level with her own. Her brown eyes widened she realized he do not have eyes, only what appeared like an extended or longer forehead.

He offered her a small smile, "It's okay to be surprised by my appearance. This was a change that occurred to me many years ago."

"A change," Mary questioned softly, her eyes still staring at his face.

"Yes, I did have eyes once and they were blue," Gordon replied still smiling softly.

"Can you, can you still see," Mary asked hesitantly.

She didn't want to be rude and possibly upset him, but she had to admit she was curious. Her original fear was fading away the longer she sat her before him. So far he appeared harmless, but she would keep her guard up.

He answered her, "Not the way you do, but I can see that you are afraid. You don't need to be, not with me."

Mary swallowed then, "Who are you really?"

He replied simply, "I'm a lot like you. There are many people like us actually, we grow up and instead of puberty in the traditional sense alone we gain abilities. They are always with us, forming in small ways. Much like how you could always sense where others were, even if you weren't in the room."

Mary blinked in surprise, "How did you know that?"

Again Gordon smiled, "I am an observer of sorts and I have spent years watching you and many others grow into your gifts. Those with a more obvious change, such as my eyes, I would take sooner rather than later. Someone who's changes were not visible, I had to wait until they were ready."

"You think this is a gift," Mary said incredulously.

"It most definitely it is one," Gordon reassured her, "You are beautiful and magnificent Mary. Tell me, what does your gift feel like?"

"Well," Mary paused and thought over her next words, "Sometimes it feels like everything around me is shaking and other times it feels like a thousands trapped inside me. When I feel it inside me, it's really intense. It's always there though, in some way."

Gordon nodded, "Every object in this universe gives off a vibration. Did you know that? Nothing rests, animals, trees, people…And you, you have the ability to tap into those vibrations. Don't you see? You could become magnificent."

"I'm starting to think magnificent is your favorite word," Mary said with a slight grin. Gordon chuckled, "It is in a manner of speaking."

"Do your powers ever hurt to use or restrain," Mary asked curiously.

Gordon paused for a moment, "Mine do not. Most gifts however come with a price. The price I paid was my original sight, the price another paid was constant fatigue. With time, you could learn to manage this."

Mary nodded, but said nothing else.

"This is probably not the best place to continue our conversation. You don't have the tools or the understanding that you need just yet," Gordon explained in the same gentle tone.

Mary raised an eyebrow, "To do what?"

Gordon answered her as if it were obvious, "To become who you were always meant to be. Without fear, without pain. Myself and several others can offer that to you. I can take you to the place with others like us.."

A spark of hope filled Mary at that, "Us? How many others are there? How could they help?"

Gordon offered her his hand, "You can learn about yourself, your gift. You can be safe and have a home. But only if you want to come."

Mary stared at his hand for a few moments before nodding decidedly. It was not like she had any other options, besides she was hopeful about this. Gordon grinned at her as she took his larger hand. He pulled her into his embrace and the two disappeared in a flash of blue light.

 **Flashback Over**

That was how it all started. Skye had been found by Gordon that night and brought to Afterlife which had been Heaven on earth for Skye. Well it had been for Daisy, the name her birth parents had given her and what she was called there.

For years it was her home, where she had made many friends who became family. It was where she met her birth mother and father and for those years it was perfect. Then it went to hell shortly after Grace was born.

Her mother had come to her a few days after Grace was born, telling Daisy that Grace would have to leave soon. It was custom, tradition, that a child born in Afterlife was to be brought to outside world to grow up until their powers surfaced.

Skye remembered this bitterly.

When she had first arrived to Afterlife, she had heard the same talk from Lincoln. About how the inhuman kids would be sent away and only retrieved if their powers grew. Daisy hated it, she didn't want to send Grace away like she had been, but she had to abide by the council rules. Besides, she knew she would see her daughter again soon enough. Daisy was well on her way to becoming an observer like Gordon was, so she would be able to see Grace from afar.

Parents at Afterlife were given at least a month to keep their children, no more than three months. If the child was born to an inhuman and human, the child was allowed to remain with the human parent. Daisy had thought that was kind of nice, though apparently she had been exception to that rule.

Her father, though human, could not keep her because of his temperament and volatile behavior. Skye had been angry at first, but she understood in the end. The time had come for Daisy to say goodbye to her baby, but on the way to the drop off, Gordon's house really since he took the babies to outside world, she heard something horrifying.

The real reason Afterlife children were sent away was because if they didn't develop powers, they could not stay here and would be killed once outside. Daisy knew then she couldn't let them take her child away, there was a chance they would kill her or any of the other babies who were gone.

She rebelled and with a lot of hard battles, the truth was revealed and through SHIELD, she accomplished her goal.. Afterlife had been destroyed and Daisy had fled with Lincoln by her side. From there she took on the new name Skye and started over with her child.

Thiugh SHIELD had managed to help her in that one instance by coincidence, they turned on her and brought her along with a grace to Arizona where things took a horrible turn. A lot of her memories were muddled together, but over the past few months, they had finally started to make sense again.

At first she thought that Grace had been born after she fled Afterlife, but that had been due to SHIELD's tests and experiments. It screwed up so many memories that it was a pain to get through. It took a lot of effort, but she could finally recall the real events.

Skye shook the memories from her mind, it was too hard to think about now and she needed to focus on the future. She could sort through those memories later. Grace wasn't with her currently, the young girl was with Simmons.

Simmons had been watching Grace for the past two hours playing some educational games and doing some tutoring which Skye was grateful for. Though there were a number of online learning programs that Skye had found while she and Grace had been on the move, Skye liked that Grace would have a real teacher in front of her.

The hacker had never been a fan of school, but she liked knowing things. Grace seemed to be similar, though she had a love for learning that Skye hoped would stick with her for years to come. This way she would be able to hopefully have a better life than what Skye could ever hope to provide.

Skye ran her fingers through her hair, this entire situation was a disaster and she had no idea how to clean it up. Endlessly going over her decisions to stay was getting her nowhere, so were the talks she had had with both Coulson, Simmons, May and even Lincoln. None of them gave her the answer she wanted or needed, it all fell to her which was kind of scary.

Being a single mother was the most exciting and challenging thing she had ever done. She wanted nothing more than to do her job of raising a child right, better than what she had.

There was a knock on her bunk, Skye softly called them in. Simmons opened the door with one hand with a sleeping Grace in the other.

"She fell asleep a while ago, so she should be out for the night," Simmons said with a smile as she passed Grace to Skye.

Skye nodded gratefully, "Thanks for the tutoring and watching her. It means a lot."

"It's the least I could do," Simmons said grinning, "besides it was rather fun to help her. She's very bright."

Skye smiled at that, "Yeah she is."

"You're doing an amazing job Skye," Simmons informed her.

Skye looked at Simmons confused, "What?"

Simmons explained, "Everything you are doing for her, it's amazing. I can only imagine how much weight you are carrying trying raise her and keep her safe. Not to mention whatever else you have been through. You are probably the strongest woman I have ever met."

"Aww," Skye said cheekily before sobering her mood, "That means a lot. Thank you."

Simmons nodded, "See you two tomorrow, hope you sleep well."

Skye chuckled, "You and me both."

That night Skye could hardly sleep, her mind plagued with memories from Afterlife. All the good, all the bad. Even memories from her foster home and orphanage days were haunting her as she laid awake in bed.

Mary Sue was a lonely and unloved child who disappeared, never to be seen again. Daisy was put in her place, a happy girl with just about everything she could ever want. But that girl died the day they tried to take her daughter away.

Skye was the last piece in a way, the final version of herself. And with any luck, the best version.


End file.
